A Malfoy bride
by Librarybeauty
Summary: Hermione never thought she'd fall in love with Draco Malfoy let alone get married to him. DMHG. How will she cope with being a new celebrity and the crazy in-laws? What happens when she become a sex-symbol in thier world? full summary inside Please review
1. His bookworm

Author's note: My second fanfic and I'm really nervous about publishing it

Author's note: My second fanfic and I'm really nervous about publishing it. Anyway if your reading this I want to thank you and I hope you will review. I must warn that my grammar isn't all that great.

Disclaimer: Thanks to J.K. Rowling for letting me borrow the magic for a spin.

Full Summary: Hermione finishes school with top honors and already has plans to become a healer, so what happens when she falls in love with Draco Malfoy? He has different plans for her; he wants her to become his wife. Which is a job all on its own.

Rating: Changes per chapter. This one isn't that bad but still mature.

-

-

-

Hermione sat tapping her quill against the parchment thinking about her date with Draco. He said he had something important to share with her. Maybe he got promoted or maybe he got an acceptance into his father's inner circle of alter egos who made millions off owning property and different businesses. She never quite knew. She began to think back when she had first seen Malfoy after the war. It was a party for the fall of Voldemort and he sat alone in the dark looking out of place. She handed him a butterbeer and sat down. It being the first time they were civil towards one another made it awkward but it soon turned into a great friendship and now a year later was a strong relationship.

"Mrs. Granger…if I use a simple charm on simple cuts, what would the proximity be on a diagonal burn on the left arm?" Her old and short professor asked making Hermione snap back to her textbooks. Her beautiful brown saucers bulged, she was never unprepared for a question and this one had caught her off guard. "To be honest sir…I have no idea." Some students giggled and some snickered. The professor rolled his eyes and went back to his lesson. Another student read aloud the answer to his question. She began to take notes again…hopefully she wouldn't flunk the next test.

-

-

-

Draco's apartment penthouse was the perfect bachelor pad. It had a flat screen television, a huge living room and kitchen. Its own balcony and even a rooftop pool and to Hermione's great Dismay a stripper pole. She took off her shoes and slipped through the door to see Draco's fat Golden retriever Joey come running up to her. She bends down and runs her fingers over his ears and his face, "Hey buddy, where's daddy?" The dog licks her face and since Hermione is leaning all her weight on her tip toes, her high hills seem to tip causing her to fall on her bum as he licks her face again.

Draco walks in strutting a pair of jeans and a Hollister shirt and a very frilly red and black polka dotted apron that belongs to Hermione. "Well look who showed up."

She got up and put her arms around him and put her hands in his back pockets, "You look hot in muggle clothes." He looks down at her, "You look good without clothes."

She blushes and kisses his cheek and then looks at the apron, "Aww are you attempting to cook?" His face goes into a schoolboy frown, "What do you mean attempting?"

-

-

-

Hermione sat on the couch holding a wine glass after dinner and finally got tired of beating around the bush and the food she just ate was making her a bit cranky. She had just had three slices of pizza because Draco's meal didn't turn out as planned. "You said you had important news?" Draco nodded, "Well first I have some thing to give you." He hands her a book. At first Hermione stares at it, like it's a treasured jewel. Her hands grace the cover and spine in circular motions. She smiled, "I can't accept this…Draco it's an antique book and a rare one." He watches in amazement at how content she is with just having a book. Most girls he had dated would throw it back and say something like 'where's my real present?' Hermione didn't…and that's what he learned to love about her. She leaned against him and said, "thank you…but I don't see what this has to do about big news?" He kisses her head and says, "You're a bookworm…just open the bloody book."

She looks at him mysteriously but unties the green ribbon and when she opens the book a large diamond ring falls into her lap. She puts the book down and slowly her hands recover an 18 karat white gold engagement ring with a heart shaped diamond center stone from her skirt. Her once excited breathing about the precious book he handed her was now stopped cold. She felt his hand reach for the ring and slip it on her finger. His words were happy and proud as if he was showing her off to the world, "Hermione will you marry me?" Hermione starred at the huge rock and almost died. She didn't ever think she would fall in love with Draco Malfoy, let alone be married to him. Plus what about school? Could she still become a healer? At this point, those things went away for the moment. She of course had never been engaged before…so what was she suppose to say? She was such a geek, and she had never admitted it till now. She lips out, "Going to throw me over a boat after so ill sink to the bottom?" His nervous and anxious face turns into a smirk, "Only if you are a nagging and utterly annoying wife….which means yes I am going to throw you off a boat so you'll sink to the bottom." She turns around and looks at him. He is smirking and laughing…apparently men think its okay to only be romantic while proposing and afterwards turn back into their mean and sarcastic ways. She looks at the book and then the ring. He says holding her hand, "Is that a yes?" He already knew the answer deep down…he had to. She didn't give him a straight answer; she just turned around and kissed him. After he was leaned back against the couch he looked at her and traced her cheek with his finger and then watched her put her lips to it and suck. He drew his finger back and said, "I guess that's a yes?" She decided to play it like a game…because really she didn't know. She needed time to think, but Draco wouldn't understand this. He French kissed her and his tongue scorched every part of her mouth, and when he bit her neck she let out a, "Yes…" He pulled off her sweater and moaned, "Good because, I really would hate to stop making love to you."

-

-

-

-

Author's note: That's the first chapter. The next chapter involves the future in laws and so much more stuff. Please review and tell me what you think. Please review! It would mean a lot to me. I really want to know how I'm doing. It is my second fanfiction so I'm not that good. -Ebony


	2. pleasent peacocks

Author's note: Second chapter

Author's note: Second chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! Dracoxohermione, jessirose85, pnayz4life, dolphinroxy, qeauxtigers06, NessaCullen23, and spikeecat. You all rock and I hope you will continue with your constructive criticism and support.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Rating: May vary. All my chapters are mature.

-

-** "If you have nothing nice to say about anybody, then come sit right next to me."- Steel Magnolias. **

-

What can you say about Narcissa Malfoy, she was beautiful, blonde and wealthy. Was once everyman's fantasy and is still today one of the hottest wives to grace the pages of witch weekly and playwizard. In public she was a lady and when she was with close individuals she was herself.

"My dear, I'm excited you could come to tea…I know you have classes." Her scarlet lips shine in the sunlight underneath her black sunhat that gives a new definition to 'over the top'.

Hermione nods holding the china cup in her hands, a bit nervous around Narcissa, "I always have time for you."

Narcissa raises her head and her smile shines her blue eyes are glowing, her pointed and picturesque face is shinning in the sun, "Well that means a lot…coming from you dear."

Hermione sits there a bit quiet and awkward because Narcissa is always one to break the ice anyway. The blonde takes a deep breath, takes off her hat and shakes her hair down around her shoulders, "Will it make it easier for you to relax if I'm not dressed up like a queen?"

Weird enough, it actually did help Hermione to see Narcissa's guard down. "You look beautiful with your hair down. I'm not that lucky."

Narcissa rolls her eyes and lights a cigarette, "Please dear you're an infant…you probably put a dust of powder on your nose and a bit of lipstick and your done." Narcissa blows out the smoke from her lips and make sit look classy to do so. She makes everything look classy.

Hermione jokes around with her, "You know it's bad for your health." She would know this because she has been in health classes for the past year at St Mungo's research hospital.

Narcissa laughs a cold laugh but smiles, "Lucius has been on me to quit…I told him to shove his pipe and cigars up his arse and leave me the hell alone."

Hermione giggles and eats a cookie, god she loved how mean they were to each other. "Well good to know that you and Lucius aren't the perfect couple…I'm afraid that's what people will expect of me and Draco."

Narcissa finishes the cigarette and smiles, "Don't worry dear, married people aren't perfect. Sometimes you just make the other person feel like shit sometimes…it makes you feel better. Tabloids forget that."

Hermione sips her tea and looks out at the manor grounds, "Where are the peacocks? Usually by now they are roaming around or something."

Narcissa mumbles something and sips her tea, Hermione looks back to her, "What?"

Narcissa huffs and puts her tea down, "You know that really nice car I wanted, you know darling because I saw your car and had to have one of the muggle devices…they seemed like so much fun."

Hermione's face goes from smile to serious in three seconds because Narcissa learning how to drive is never a good thing, "Ughh….I guess."

"Well I bought a black escapade-"

"Escalade? You bought an escalade?" Hermione corrected.

Narcissa ignores her correction, "Whatever an escalade…anyway so I hired myself a person to teach me how to drive, he got really annoying by telling me what to do! I was paying him, so I fired him and taught myself."

Hermione sits there with bulging eyes because she knows this story has a bad ending.

"So I got the hang of it, and when I pulled up to the house the other day I accidentally ran over one of the white peacocks." She finished in all seriousness. But…

Hermione cracked up laughing hiding her face in her hands. Narcissa In all seriousness says, "What? I don't see why Lucius is so pissed off? I mean, I always wanted a green peacock anyway…they're the beautiful ones. I mean the white looked so virginal. We aren't pure people. Do you see the headlines today? Sex, Sex, Sex and more sex."

Hermione can't stop laughing, not because of the peacock but how she thinks about everything. "You…" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Narcissa smiles and says, "So you want to go for a drive."

Hermione looks up in all seriousness now, "Ugh…not right now we just had tea." She lies because she doesn't want to die before she turns 19.

Narcissa knows she is lying and sits back in her garden chair, "Well how is everything going with you and my son?"

"Well everything is fine…I mean were engaged…not much to be said." She says it watching the old gardener pick roses from some of the millions of bushes. She stares back at Narcissa.

The blonde raises her eyebrows the same way Draco does when he wants to know something else, "Dear I meant how are you and my son 'doing'?"

"What?" she didn't understand.

"How's your sex life?" Narcissa just put it out there; she thought nothing wrong with the question. Hermione forgot that the Malfoy's were an open family.

Hermione nearly spit the hot tea out and coughed, "What?"

Narcissa looked annoyed, "Well I'd like to know if Ill expect grandchildren right after your married. Or at least how many you want."

Hermione decided to change the subject and fast, "So how about that drive? You want to go know?"

-

-

-

This had to be over with, but why so soon? Hermione bit her lip holding Draco's hand tight. He looked at his future-wife, she was wearing a black and ivory dress that showed off her curves and was apparently appropriate for tonight's dinner. Her hair put in an Audrey Hepburn inspired hairdo and a diamond necklace he bought her for their first anniversary. She looked elegant and like she belonged with the Malfoys in the first place. She took a deep breath and looked at the Dragon and snake engraved huge mahogany doors that belonged to Malfoy Manor. "My parents are in there with your parents…" she trembles with chills.

He nods and looks back at the Granger's Jaguar, "I believe that's your parent's car." He looks back to Hermione who still looks scared shitless.

"We should have supervised; they could be dead by now." She says in all seriousness.

Draco rolls his eyes, "Or…they could be getting along and already naming our children and going over plans for the wedding, like in-laws do."

"Tell me a story." She says nervous and biting her lip hard.

He looks at her, "What?"

"Please, it passes time and helps me calm down." She said starting to begin to hyperventilate.

He huffs, "Once upon a time there was a…cow heritress-"

"Heritress?" she looks at him like 'what kind of story is this?'

He looks annoyed, "We can just go in you know."

She goes back to starring at the doors, "There's a cow heritress… go on."

"Every day she passed by the big iron gates and wondered what it is like for her to live there. Day after day…then one day she decided to go in for a…a…swig of brandy and a dash of pearls. But you know people in the village down below would say 'elves come in but they never come out' or 'the lady there is pure evil.' The cow lady was however courageous, so she hoped over the iron gates and fell onto the golden stone pavement driveway and passed the slightly pornographic fountain in the terrace."

Hermione looked at him, "Okay you suck at story telling…lets just go in."

He nods and knocks on the door, "If you want we can skip cocktails and just leave right after dinner."

She turns to him, "Are you crazy, cocktails are what helps us get through the dinner! Booze my friend makes everything better."

The door opens and there's a tiny elf with deep blue eyes, it rejoices at the sight of Draco and Hermione, "Master Draco and Mistress Hermione! Welcome! Welcome! Come in…come in…ill take your coats." The elf does its job and leads them to one of the 15 sitting rooms on the first floor. Narcissa is chatting away with Mrs. Granger. She stands up and with her arms drawled out says, "Hello Love!" Narcissa apparently has her act of pure lady…like she does with everybody.

Hermione looks at the ancient sitting room in all its glory, "Where's father?"

Mrs. Granger sips her wine, "With Lucius going over hunting dogs and game…manly stuff I suppose."

Narcissa smiles and says, "Draco you can join them…they are in his office."

He walks away and almost bursts out laughing to see Hermione silently lip, "Don't leave me here!" Narcissa turns her around, "Well what would you like a martini? Scotch? Wine?"

Hermione's mother says, "Water, a new bride should watch her health…am I right Narcissa?"

Narcissa nods, "Of course, you should be thinking on your health…so no drinks for you."

Hermione sits down and in bites down gritting her teeth, in her mind she thinks, "Forget the booze. I might as well kill myself."

-

-

-

Author's note: That's the second chapter. Don't worry the next will be longer. The next I'm going to introduce her to some new characters. Also what happens when witch weekly wants to do a pictorial of her at the manor? What happens when she becomes a celebrity….is she ready?


	3. Picture this

Author's note: I wanted to do something different because sometimes Dramione's can become so cliché

Author's note: I wanted to do something different because sometimes Dramione's can become so cliché. I know how annoying it is to read something and then realize it's almost the same exact story I read three days ago. I try to mix it up and come up with new ideas. So as I come up with ideas to put in my story…your ideas are also welcome. Thanks and once again this chapter is dedicated to you…the readers and reviewers.

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns everything.

Rating: My warning is simple, my chapters are always mature.

Thanks: Yuuki Nine, Dracoxohermione, and cosmopolitan.

-

-** "A man that wants a young hot nun is pretty sexy right? Then why do people get angry for us wanting Draco to want Hermione. The bad guy always gets the hot smart good girl"-Ebony.**

-

"Mum…like I said I have classes." Hermione says running around her parent's mansion looking for her text book. Like the Malfoy's her parents were wealthy just not as wealthy as them. The maid Clarita runs around helping a much as she can.

"Well Narcissa thinks it would be better for you to just…I don't know. Stop school for awhile." The older brunette picked up a book and handed it to her daughter.

Hermione forgets about the textbook in her mother's hand and starts going off on how she wants to become a healer, "Mum, I told you I want to be a pediatric healer…not Wifeypoo whose husband buys her everything and she just attends parties and luncheons."

Jane folds her arms, "So basically you don't want to be me or Narcissa."

Hermione's eyes soften and she grabs her book, "That's not what I meant."

Her mother follows her daughter into the foyay, "What about when you have children, will you be able to be there for them and your work?"

Hermione knows how to piss her mother off, so she says, "Who said anything about children?"

Jane gets serious and stern, "Hermione Granger! What do you mean no children?"

Hermione smirks and walks outside with her mother following her, "I bet Draco wants children!" Her mother kept carrying on…she should know by now Hermione was joking…but apparently not.

Hermione gets into her Range Rover and puts her book in the passenger seat, "I was kidding." She starts the car and turns on some Weird sister songs.

Her mother doesn't look pleased, "You scared me!" She watches Hermione blow her off, "Talk to you later then."

Hermione huffs and rolls up her window. As her mother walks back into her childhood home, she applies some lip gloss and puts on a pair of sunglasses and looks at herself in the mirror. She puts on a snobby voice and talks to herself, "Hello I'm Hermione Malfoy and I think you're stupid." She cracks herself up. Then she puts on her best Lucius impersonation and says, "Well if it rains you'll be the first to know!" She laughs again and puts up her mirror and begins to pull out of the long driveway. Somehow she can't picture herself a Malfoy. Then again who said she had to be the same. As she pulled out of the driveway she remembers about Narcissa driving, and cracks up laughing some more. She is the type of person who laughs about something that happened a week ago, one of the many reasons Draco loved her.

-

-

She wasn't expecting witch weekly to want her to do a pictorial…Never at all. But they did and Narcissa jumped at the thought of Hermione gracing the pages like she did. Hermione agreed, and now she didn't know why. Maybe it was because it was a huge honor, or maybe it was because Lucius and Draco begged her to do it so Narcissa would shut up. She was now a celebrity bride and it was new to her, like a book or subject she hadn't learned. For Draco he was always a celebrity and thought nothing of it. He didn't even care if he was there while they shot the pictures. So she dressed in different clothes time after time, let them style the hair and put her in different rooms around the manor. Thank god Narcissa and Lucius were at a charity benefit because it would be awkward for her…and it made her feel a bit more comfortable. They shot in the garden, library, billiard room and even Draco's old childhood bedroom. She was a doll and even the interview took a long time. She just wanted to get back to her classes and they wanted her full attention. It scared her for awhile, was this going to be her whole life? Was she ready to be exposed like this? More importantly…was she ready to be his wife?

-

-

**Witch Weekly**

**Recently our own Victoria Blooming got a personal interview with the future Mistress of Malfoy Manor. Sex-symbol Hermione Granger, a beautiful brunette valid Victorian from Hogwarts that is already making headlines. She even let us snap a few photos of her inside Malfoy manor. We must say…Hermione Granger may be rumored to be a bookworm but an ugly duckling she is not. In fact she is a sarcastic and smart, edgy young woman that gives hope to all us smart girls out there that we to can be smart and fall in love with a billionaire. **

**WW: So Hermione how does it feel to be engaged with our world's most eligible bachelor?**

**HG: Great, I mean there is so much I'd like to say and so much I won't say because I don't want myself to come off as cheesy.**

**WW: I heard you're going to school to become a healer…are you going to quit to become a fulltime wife and bride?**

**HG: I'd love too but and as much as I love Draco…I love books to.**

**WW: So that means you must love the Malfoy Library…I heard it's one of the largest out there!**

**HG: Yeah, actually I still need help finding myself around in there…I get lost. Then again Draco always finds me.**

**WW: Any plans made for the upcoming wedding?**

**HG: Not allowed to tell, because I don't want it all over the media. I can say there is a big discussion about the ring bearer.**

**WW: Ring bearer?**

**HG: Draco wants his golden retriever to be in the wedding…lets just say our mother's aren't too thrilled.**

**WW: Speaking of parents, do your parents get along with his?**

**HG: Yes…as far as I know. **

**WW: You could at least tell us your colors?**

**HG: mmm…no actually I can't.**

**WW: at least tell us if the bridesmaids are going to be hideous.**

**HG: Yeah told them to expect ruffles and hoop skirts. Just kidding. I'm actually I nice bride. I hope to be bridechilla not bridezilla. **

**WW: Heard you could cook. True or false?**

**HG: True…except I'm more of a baker but yeah…I cook.**

**WW: What about the elves? I heard you were anti-elves.**

**HG: Don't even get me started. Let's just say the elves at Malfoy Manor now have benefits and better care.**

**WW: Besides S.P.E.W any other charities you are working on?**

**HG: Yes, I am working on our St Mungo's children's hospital charity and the welfare charity for the care and upbringing of all magical schools. Also the charity for helping children with incurable diseases.**

**WW: Wow seems like a lot to handle.**

**HG: It is but…I love it!**

**WW: Any advice for us becoming brides?**

**HG: You're always right and he is sometimes but mostly wrong! (Laughs) no I'm kidding. My advice is to be honest and don't lie and what comes up will come down. Also that dirty to you is not dirty to him.**

**WW: Should I ask?**

**HG: Please don't.**

**WW: Well you seem like a put together person.**

**HG: Draco will be the first to tell you I'm mad and a complete nutter. I will be the first to tell you I'm not perfect and I believe no one is. **

**-**

**Hermione Granger smiles and laughs sipping her tea and looking down at the blue dress they put her in for a shoot. Still wearing Draco's black hat from the shoot in the private valley the Malfoy's own. Her smile is radiant and makes everything around her seem brighter. She tells us she doesn't think of herself as anything and finds that the most beautiful thing about herself is her brain. We must say Hermione, we knew that all along. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hermione looked at the interview, "Sex symbol?"

Draco laughs, "Just be glad Rita Skeeter didn't do your interview! She would make you sound like a bitch."

Narcissa admires the pictures, "You photograph beautifully."

Lucius stands over his wife's shoulder, "Well like I said…if she did have Rita Skeeter as a journalist a lawyer would be there to make that dementor behave."

Hermione snickers because Lucius is always thinking about business and would probably prefer a lawyer to follow her at all times. He is scared Hermione will let a secret slip or she will screw up. Somehow however he seems to like Hermione. Why not? She helped his family become top priority again after the war. She forgave them when no one else would.

Narcissa smirks, "I heard they want Hermione to do a playwizard pictorial."

Draco looks up from the magazine, apparently this wasn't a good idea to him, "What?"

-

-

-

Author's note: Yep that's it…I promise my chapters are normally longer. All the pictures from the witch weekly pictorial are on my account/bio. Thanks again to those who read. Many more thanks to those who review. –Ebony.


	4. bringing sexy back

Author's note: I update like crazy and sometimes it gets the best of me

Author's note: I update like crazy and sometimes it gets the best of me. I lose track of time and I'm whisked into the world of fanfiction. Anyway, I hope that some of you will post your ideas with your reviews. I am a very open writer and I have no problem with putting your ideas into effect, I think it makes a fanfiction more personal. This chapter is for you.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the magic…don't you know that already?

Rating: T for teen or M for mature…like always.

-

-

-

"Come on Hermione, help me out!" Ginny said frustrated at her friend.

Hermione sat there nervously holding onto the silk bathrobe for dear life. "I can't plan a wedding when I'm about to pose nude…" Camera men set up the set and a woman sat finishing her makeup and hair.

Ginny looked at the make-up artist, "Tell her, there's nothing to worry about."

The make-up artist smiled, "They are professional and won't even think anything of it."

Hermione nodded even though those words weren't really comforting. She begins to bounce her knee up and down.

Ginny flips a page in a bridal magazine, "Okay let's start with the details. Any thoughts about your wedding?"

"It should be legal…" Hermione said with seriousness as the woman sprayed her with hairspray.

Ginny's face looks mad again, "Okay…that's really helpful!" She turns another page and then points to a page of a beach wedding, "Hey how about a beach wedding…you can be barefoot at sundown…Malfoy can wear shorts."

Hermione smiles, "No….but I'd love to be there when you pitch the shorts idea to Draco."

"Ready for shoot!" The editor yells across the set.

Hermione felt like she was going to barf. She stands up and her knees are wobbly. The silk bathrobe is like a safety net she refuses to take off. That is until an assistant comes and takes it off for her. Exposing a very fit, beautiful and sexy body. Ginny looks at her in a small string bikini and yells, "Chicken shit!"

Hermione feels comfortable with a bikini on but not much. The camera starts flashing and Hermione has no time to yell back because commands go everywhere for her to pose different ways. It was only a few minutes but it felt like forever. They had her change into a baby doll piece and fluffy high hills….she really did look like Wifeypoo mistress of Malfoy Manor and incredibly hot. She just thanked god she wasn't completely naked. She felt weird with the largest piece of clothing on being the huge diamonds placed around her neck. The third shoot was of her pouring tea and two large honey buns covering her breasts view and her wearing a frilly pink apron to cover the rest but not much. The red pumps they made her wear made her legs look even longer. Why did she have to tell Witch weekly she could cook? Why? Because now she is placed with this type of photo shoot. The fourth and final photo shoot was of her in a small, tiny and sexy-short plaid green skirt, black hooker hills and a book covering her breasts. She had practically stopped breathing until she heard the man say, "That's a wrap!"

She never flew that fast to grab anything like she did for that bathrobe. Ginny was looking at the copies of the pictures and smiling, "Do you think ferret will like this?"

Hermione looked still a bit uneasy, "At least I was covered!"

Ginny adds, "Hey how do you think Harry and Ron will feel?"

-

-

-

Draco didn't ask questions, he just expected she actually wouldn't go through with it. When he found out she did…it was a bit scary for him. However, his friends were very different then hers….they thought of it as Hermione's emancipation into their group. Finally growing a backbone! They decided to take her out to party.

Karaoke was not Hermione's idea of fun….however it was one of Draco's favorite past-times. He sang a song and an applaud came from the crowd. Hermione sat laughing and drinking her martini.

Draco looked at Hermione and then spoke into the microphone, "You know tonight, I brought my beautiful fiancé...Mione." Cheers and whistles came from the crowd, apparently they had already seen her playwizard pictorial…or witch weekly shoot.

Hermione looked at him mysteriously and wondered what he was doing. He continued, "You know though, she wouldn't have the guts to get up here."

Hermione's smile turns to a frown and she bit her tongue.

"In fact I bet you Three hundred Galleons she wouldn't get up here!" He gives her a smug look and the crowd laughs and sits staring at her.

Hermione swallows her martini all the way down…stands up and says, "Make it four!"

The crowd goes crazy and Draco is silenced…he sits and watches her come up.

The music starts…and Hermione ties her shirt into a sexy knot. She pulls her skirt down to show her pelvic bone. She even unties her hair and lets it fall to her shoulders. Hermione turns around and actually sings the first line to the song…well. Even the people were a bit surprised. However Draco and his friends were more surprised by what she had done to her outfit and the fact she was dancing erotically to the song.

Pansy whistles and stands up, "Yeah go MIMI!"

Blaise lets out loud cat-calls. Draco sits there apparently turned on.

They got so caught up in the moment they didn't even notice who was in the audience…it was a bit of paparazzi and they were more then surprised in Ms. Granger's attitude in fact they were ecstatic for the new story. With this being one of the most celebrity induced places, some talent agents and record company owners were there. Even the famous band the weird sisters were there and after her performance they had another business idea for her. Hermione was going to be more famous then she would count on…

-

-

-

Hermione woke to her cell phone ringing. She tumbled out of bed, the silk black sheets entwined over her naked body…apparently her and Draco hit it hard last night and truly partied like a rock star.

Hermione answered her phone after crawling up and moaning from her huge headache. She found her purse and took out her cell-phone, "Hello?"

"Good morning sunshine…how was your night?" Pansy said just as drowsy and in-between chewing a mouth-full of cereal.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Hermione asked walking into the living room of Draco's apartment.

"That's the working of many shots of tequila and dirty martinis my friend….its the point where an innocent body doesn't recover as fast as a celebrity naughty body…by the way have you checked the prophet or the news yet?" Pansy looked at the prophet nearly ready to yell out what it had on the front cover.

Hermione turns on the channel to see her on camera singing and then it shoots to an interview with one of the weird sisters, "It was amazing…she was there and wild and we really would like her to do a song with us."

Hermione nearly dropped her phone, "what the…"

Pansy heard the interview through the phone, "The prophet says you're getting a record deal…"

Hermione has her hands in her hair and is biting her lip, "this…this can't be happening."

Pansy grungy and groggy on the other line says, "Oh yes it is my friend…would you like me to fill you in on what happened at the after party?"

Hermione has her face in her hand, "That'd be nice."

"Well after your big audition and after record deals were thrown your way, we all decided to take you to the after party. After you got drunk out of your mind, you noticed a camera and decided to tape your audition video for America's next top model."

"You mean the twirling; belting out tunes and inappropriate dancing was not a dream?"

"Oh no my friend…it was real. It was really really really real." Pansy smirked "Then-"

"There's more?"

"Oh yes…you tried to pole dance, which you did well but I must say some people got it on their picture phones." Pansy stops to hear Hermione grumbling. "Then you wanted to go on a boat, and we weren't going to stop you so you lead us to the marina, where Draco bought a yacht. A few cameras were on board and they got a small three minute video of you and Draco snogging."

Hermione hits her head on the coffee table repeatedly, "No way…"

"Yes way…and you better get a shower and put on a sunhat and some lacy gloves because you have a press conference with Blaise's father you know the one that owns the weird sisters and the record company."

Hermione can't believe it, "Oh my god…I can't believe this. Pansy murder me."

"I would sweetie, but the fact is it isn't that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD! Hello I'm a slut on national television." She whines and wants to avada herself right then.

"You're not a slut; people just think you partied a little too hard. Trust me Draco has done way worse then you…this is baby compared to what I've done. People are too excited for your upcoming album to care about this."

"My upcoming album? What the fuck is that? I don't have an upcoming album…I don't even sing!" Hermione almost starts crying.

Pansy is still calm and relaxed and recovering from her hangover, "Well you do now."

Hermione almost bursts out in tears. Pansy hears her sniffling, "Hermione…everything is going to be okay. If you want to see the videos yourself just go online and search 'Hermione Granger, sex boat.' Trust me they aren't even porno status."

Hermione is silent, pale and ready to vomit.

"Well I have to go, the guy I came home with will be waking up soon and I don't want to get to know him…I have to kick him out." She says it like its nothing. "I love you girly…call me back."

Hermione hangs up the phone as Joey comes bearing the daily prophet in his mouth. She pets his head and takes it from him…on the front page a picture of her singing and dancing.

-

**The daily prophet.**

**Headline News: Young Malfoy and his bride to be party it up in New York.**

**Last night, around one a.m. it was apparent to everybody that Draco Malfoy's bride-to-be Hermione Granger was having the time of her life. In fact she even celebrated her playwizard pictorial by entertaining us with a song. Little did she know that she would get a record deal out of it. It isn't just a rumor that 15 record companies want Ms. Granger to sign a contract with them or that the widely popular weird sisters want to collaborate with her on her upcoming album. Even though people already know if she does release her upcoming album it will probably be with 'wicked music corp.' owned by the Zanbini family. The Zanbini family already have ties with the Malfoys…so it's only logical. So will this multi-galleon deal be put into effect? All we know is that there will be many hung-over teens today and many press conferences. Who knew bookworm would not only do a pictorial but sing too. Maybe the Malfoys clone the perfect woman? All we have to say is, can you leave some of the great, sexy, smart and gifted woman for others? So can she handle her classes, modeling, the upcoming wedding and a new album? This is one more thing to add to her already overflowing resume. This girl's got talent! Hey maybe in a few years there will be little singing, slytherin heirs and heiresses running around the house. Forget being a socialite in a social circle this girl will rule it! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hermione squeals not from excitement but from anger, how could this happen? What was she going to do? Did she want a music deal? Sex boat? Singing? What the hell? Wait a minute…what would her future in-laws think?

She runs into the bedroom and jumps on the bed and wakes up Draco, "Draco! Draco get up!"

He moans and rolls over, "You want to shag now?" he asks apparently a bit more hung-over then she was.

She hands him the prophet, folding her arms and still holding the sheet to her naked body. He reads it and sits up, seriousness brought to his face, he looks up a sees her crying.

He takes her in his arms, "its okay…love…shhh…its okay."

She trembles and he holds her, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you get up there."

She can't stop crying and he feels even worse, "Its…not...your…fault." she says in-between sobs.

He lays her back against him and moves the hair out of her face and wipes her tears, "shhh…its okay." Draco was not himself; usually he would say a sarcastic comment. He was however to in love and a bit guilty for this. He would hate to lose her over something like this. All he knew was that he shouldn't have exposed her to publicity this quickly. He should have slowly done this…Merlin! He should never listen to his mother. He also felt a bit mad at himself, he didn't protect Hermione the way he should have. He could deal with this…but Hermione…he wasn't to sure if she could.

-

-

-

Author's note: Longer, stronger and better. Please review and leave your ideas. Constructive criticism is welcome and deeply appreciated.


	5. No air and out of breath

Author's note: I told you I update like crazy

Author's note: I told you I update like crazy! Anyways here is the new chapter. I hope you like it and you will keep reviewing because it means a lot to me…it really does. Ideas are also welcome!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the magic.

Rating: Mature….as always.

Thank you: **Cosmopolitan! I love your constructive criticism…I really do. I love that you tell me the truth instead of sugaring it down…not that I don't like good reviews. It's just good to hear someone's opinion. I hope this chapter explains a lot for you. Sometimes I may make them out of character…but they always turn back into themselves after awhile…remember I'm just starting this story. XxVampireVioletxX thank you for that review it makes me feel good as a writer and helps me keep writing. **

**Lya283 It makes me happy to see someone who is a fan of my work, many thanks for your lovely review!**

**The Real Mistress Malfoy, thank you! I love your reviews and your account name! I'm a huge Malfoy fan! So it makes me feel happy to see someone with that username. :0)**

**To all of you who read and review you all rock and this chapter is for you.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hermione lies there, across her mother's lap. Her hair a mess and her eyes swollen and puffy from crying. Sniffles escape her nose and little moans and whimpers come from her lips. Her small and restless body shudders. Mrs. Granger holds her only daughter, smoothing down her hair in calm steady paces…trying to get her to calm down…with no prevail. "I can't help you until I know what's bothering you."

Hermione moans and slowly a coarse reply comes, "I got an F."

Mrs. Granger knew this was a cry for help, her daughter never got F's but still it was no reason to cry, "That's not a good reason for beating yourself up like this."

Hermione bursts into whimpers trying to get herself to not cry, "I haven't read a book in…a…a…a month a-and I…s-slipped on my classes." She finally let the tears burst out again unable to hold them in.

Mrs. Granger rocks her back and forth, "I know you pride yourself on being a perfect student but…"

"I'm not myself anymore! I…I posed for a men's m-magazine! Mum I would never do that in a million years! Why…why…why." Hermione starts to shake again and cry hysterically again.

Her mother is lost for words and has no clue how to deal with this, "Darling, if you didn't want to do it…why did you?"

Hermione lets out a whimper and then a reply below a whisper mouths, "Draco."

The older woman looks a bit angry, "Draco made you?"

Hermione shook her head and her lips trembled, "I wanted him to be p-proud of me…I'm not daring. I'm not beautiful or sexy... I wanted to be that! I wanted to be like those girls he use to date…why can't I be like them! I want to be beautiful and pretty and I'm…I'm j-just not."

Her mother looks at her concerned, "You are beautiful Hermione."

Hermione bursts out in tears again, "I'm not! I never was…I…I…am the ugly bookworm and…and I will never be able to be his perfect bride. The one who throws parties and…and is s-so outgoing! Mum I am not those other girls…I can't do it. I w-will never live up to N-Narcissa's reputation. I'm n-not beautiful and I n-never was." She bursts into tears this time without taking breaths and her face slowly quickly becomes flushed and sweaty.

"Why didn't you just tell Draco you didn't want to do it?"

She squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath as a sharp pain came to her ribs like something stabbed her, "I couldn't! H-he didn't think I would do it. I-I wanted to s-show him I could. N-nobody thought I would…like when I got on s-stage and sung. I-I w-was so s-scared and I didn't want him to see me weak. I've a-always been the strong one. With H-Harry and R-Ron and then someone great like D-Draco comes along and I…" she can't even finish her sentence.

"He is going to be your husband, he will see you when your at your worst Hermione…you have to be honest." Her mother tried holding the pieces of Hermione together like her life depended on it.

"Mum…I can't even look at myself anymore…I feel dirty and disgusting and I'm not petty…so w-what am I? Why does D-Draco want someone like me…I'm n-not good enough for him. I'm n-not me anymore…who am I? W-who am I? I g-get sick just thinking about myself. NO!" she takes in deep breaths as sharp pains grasp her ribs and chest, "I c-cant breathe I c-cant b-b-breathe!" Her mother goes to say something and maybe call a paramedic but Hermione continues, "Why c-can't I hate him? Why can't I just ignore him like I d-did in school? W-why can't I be my old self…mum? W-why do I c-care what Draco thinks? W-why can't I j-just do s-stuff without w-worrying about what he thinks? M-mum…I h-hate myself. W-why can't I b-be mean anymore? Why? Why? Why? Why does Draco have to pick me? Why can't I be myself again? M-mum I don't know who I am…W-why? W-why?"

Mrs. Granger buries her face in her daughter's hair, "Because you love him…you love him."

-

-

-

Draco sits there with sleepy eyes and a restless body, nobody could cheer him up. He felt miserable. How could they be happy and then the next crappy. They had only been engaged for a month and he had already messed it up.

Blaise sits across from him in one of the sitting rooms at Malfoy manor. He has been trying to cheer up his friend and take the bottle of booze away from him for the past two days. After Draco's mother gave up and Lucius couldn't persuade him to leave the room…they sent for Blaise.

"Look I know things suck but trust me they will get better."

Draco sits and is silent he doesn't reply.

"Why are you so angry? Hermione will be fine…I mean it's just a little fight. I mean you've dated before…these things happen."

Draco's anger got the best of him, "that's just it! She isn't like those other girls…she is smart and classy and I can actually carry a decent conversation with her!"

Blaise raises his eyebrows, "What happened?"

Draco gets up and begins to pace, "She exploded into tears! She couldn't hold her ground…she threw herself to the floor and started crying and wouldn't listen! I've seen her cry! I mean I'm he one that usually caused it…but this, this was a different cry. I didn't know what to do. I tried holding her but she kept saying she hates herself and then she told me she wasn't good enough for me…that she turned into a person she didn't know."

Blaise sits quietly, "Then why are you blaming yourself? These are obviously her problems."

Draco throws the bottle of booze at the wall, "Fuck! Bloody fucking hell! I should have protected her! I knew she wasn't cut out for this! She wasn't ready…I mean she hadn't picked up a book in weeks! Her grades were slipping. I listened to my bloody mother! I haven't listened to her in years! She was crying out signs that she was mot herself and I ignored them!"

Blaise looks deeply concerned, "I'm sorry mate…I didn't know it was that serious."

Draco yells and kicks the sofa repeatedly and throws himself down on it, "FUCK! I ruined it…I lost her! She forgave me and I…I lost her! I FUCKING LOST HER! Blaise why can't I just do the right thing? I've never felt so deeply about anybody but her…and now she is gone."

Blaise gulped afraid for a repeat of his last action. "Mate…I…I think you love her."

Draco sits there silent again, "To late now…you know! She probably hates me and I don't deserve her. How can she say she doesn't deserve me? She stayed with me that night my mum almost died; she forgave me after all those years! After I tortured her and hurt her…she forgave me…she forgave us! I even…I even"

"You what?" Blaise asks curious.

"I saw myself having children with her and…FUCK! I SHOULD HAVE SHELTERED HER! I wasn't around…I was to busy to actually see how she felt. I pushed her up on that stage! It's my fault…It's my entire fault!"

Blaise waits a few minutes after Draco throws a case at the wall, "…then go tell her now. Go talk to her…be there for her."

Draco gets up and looks at Blaise, "You think she will want me? Well, do you?" He says it angry and disbelieving.

Blaise shrugs, "It's worth a try…and if I know you any better you won't give up anything without a fight."

Draco ponders and looks deep in thought.

Blaise adds, "Plus…I'd make a hell of a godfather."

Draco turns around and begins to walk away.

Blaise jumps up and follows him, "Where the bloody hell are you going?"

Draco replies, "To get Hermione back!"

-

-

-

Author's note: Next chapter will be up shortly and your reviews are welcome! Thanks and good night. Send me your ideas! – Ebony.


	6. Evil people have great sex

Author's note: Yep I should have submitted this yesterday

Author's note: Yep I should have submitted this yesterday. This took me a long time to think of what I wanted to happen. This is what I thought Draco would do if he ever had to apologize.

Rating: M for mature.

Disclaimer: The brilliant J.K. Rowling owns everything. If you don't know this you shouldn't be reading Harry Potter…jk.

Special thanks: Dracrashed thanks for the review, it's good to know someone else likes the positive side to Malfoy as much as I do….even if it's funny as hell to see him evil! Thank you so much for the review.

Cosmopolitan: I told you it doesn't bother me, in fact I love constructive criticism. Thanks again for the review…you rock.

-

-

-

Silent Tudor house, large for the number of residents it's companied. Garden was magical and just beautiful during the day, but at night it was silent and peaceful. The Granger's house was an up-kept paradise. Three stories towered over the rolling and large open area green lush lawns. A large pool centered and looked like a great place for pool-parties. It was amazing that Hermione Granger came from a wealthy family, most people expected her to just live in an suburban home somewhere…never be compared to her slytherin peers who she use to make fun of for their expanding wealth.

Draco and Blaise came tumbling around one A.M. up the lush lawn hill. Draco was just buzzed, but Blaise was tipsy, crazy, and not in his right mind. Then again Blaise never really is.

Draco looked at the terrace ahead of them, "Come on Blaise…get yourself together…I don't want to wake up her parents." He whispered forcefully and demanding.

Blaise who had been laughing and singing and making rude comments at everything and everybody, quieted down…for a second. "Hey didn't you say Granger had a pool?"

Draco clamps Blaise's mouth and forcefully with his hand says in a deep whisper, "Shut the bloody hell up!"

Blaise licks his hand and cracks up laughing when Draco gets disgusted and wipes his hand. "See I told you back at the bar…I'm not drunk I am by nature a loud, clumsy person."

Draco rolls his eyes and pulls Blaise along with him past different fountains, statues and up terrace steps up to the long and large mansion. "Damn I should have left you there!"

Blaise holds his breath and then lets out a belted laugh, "I promise I will be quiet."

Draco rolls his eyes and continues till he reaches a patch of garden and up above him on the second floor is a balcony. "This is Hermione's room…I have to get up there! You…do something."

Blaise sits on a fancy bench and looks like a child as a stray cat come strutting up and rubbing himself against Blaise's legs. "Such a pretty kitty…yes you are." The Granger's large garden was home to many different animals…so Blaise would be preoccupied for the time being.

Draco looked up at the balcony and started to climb up the vine of beautiful red flowers up the wood and stone wall. It took a few minutes but he finally got up there. He hopped over the balcony sides and he didn't even notice how high he had climbed until he looked down and saw Blaise a great distance down rubbing the cat's belly.

He turned around and was surprised to see that the French doors were unlocked, something he would have to scold Hermione later for not locking. He slowly and quietly crept in and saw the dark room. It was how he remembered it the first time he had come to her house. Her room was large, not as large as his room but pretty big. It was a powder pink, which Hermione use to complain about all the time. Weird sister's posters and Gryffindor items were placed everywhere. The black and white checkered marble floors shone the full moon in a gleam, making everything still visible to Draco. He passed the little pink sitting room and into the next room, a connected bedroom. Hermione lay asleep underneath the black and pink silk blanket.

Draco nearly tripped over a black dress that was thrown carelessly on the floor along with some high-hills. Apparently the Granger's made there daughter go to a party and she was more then happy to get home and cry some more. Draco loved how different yet similar they were.

His parents were like her parents, in many different ways. They both were wealthy and held up as political figures in their societies. They both only had one child, they both made their children go to parties and dinners even if the child hated it beyond belief! If he would have actually got to know Hermione back in the early years of Hogwarts…he would have probably realized they have a lot in common.

He looked around at the pictures, and something made him exceptionally happy. There was more pictures of him and Hermione together, then there was of her and Potter and Weasel. He looked at the one of her sitting on his lap after graduation, another one of them at Disneyland (She begged and begged for him to go.), one of them with his friends at an ice-cream parlor….pouring whip cream into a drunk Blaise's wide mouth while Pansy and Draco held him down. (Some things never change), and one from his parent's anniversary party (the day he asked her out….as a boyfriend not a friend. And she accepted!)

It was at that moment he realized, how much she had changed for him…all the sacrifices she had made. The pride she had swallowed, this made him love her even more.

He made his way quietly over to her bed. She had her red plaid flannel pajamas on and one of his shirts on. God she was sexier with dorky oversized pieces then she was dolled up, in playwizard…he somehow forgot to tell her that in the past month.

He loved how her crazy hair was even crazier in bed, how she cuddled next to him at night, or those nights she'd wake him up and get excited that it was snowing. Raining, or just want to have unexpected shag-sessions.

He climbed next to her and as her cute, makeup less face began to stir, he had the sudden urge to say something snarky, "Well…you didn't really think I was letting you leave me like that. No matter how you gryffindors like to run away from the battle."

Her eyes flew open and she almost jumped away from him, she blinked a few times but when she realized it was him she… started crying.

His smirk went off his face and he suddenly became serious. His hand went to trace her chin and make her look up at him, "what's wrong?"

She began to shudder and shake…and broke down. Her chocolate eyes began to become glossy and tear-filled. They made his silver-eyes burn to see her upset and distraught. Her lips trembled and a coarse whisper emerged, "I didn't think…I-I t-thought…" she couldn't finish.

He moved his other hand to wipe her hair out of her face, so he had a good view of her. "You can tell me, I'm listening."

She swallowed, "I didn't think we were still engaged." She sniffed and started to cry again. She threw herself against the pillow.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled her up onto his lap, so she was leaning against him. Her hair in her face again, as she sobbed. He picks up her left hand, "you still have the engagement ring on…I believe we are still engaged." He joked around….but she wasn't in the mood to joke.

"But…but I don't deserve you…I…"

He interrupted her a bit with anger about this whole who deserved who business she let creep into her mind, "I don't deserve you…why in the world would you think differently?"

She was surprised by his answer and she didn't reply…she just hid underneath her long mane of brown hair.

He kissed the nape of her neck as she hung her head, "I'm listening Hermione…so tell me."

She hiccupped and let out a deep breath, "I'm not gorgeous or outgoing and I'm not the person who sings or…" she started crying again.

Draco lifted her head back against his arm so he could see her face, "Or what?"

She looked up at him and tears were falling down like streams of emotion, "I don't wear anything sexy…I'm not even remotely sexy. I'd rather be in an oversized sweater then a bikini…and…and I got an F on my test."

He was taken back by this F and if he would have known she got one, he would have know something was wrong, "An F? You mean in your classes?"

She nods and wipes her eyes, "I…I hadn't read in a month I was busy with the wedding and interviews…I thought I could do it…but I can't." Draco held her close and felt her start to shake again as she cried, "Your mother was popular and in the public eye and glamorous and ill never live u-up to that."

Draco kissed her head, "First off, who said you weren't glamorous? The truth is your not…your beautiful. Second, I never wanted you to become a singer or pose for that stupid magazine; it was just me listening to my mother….who wants to change you into her own doll. The truth is I think you're sexy, you don't need a bathing suit to prove that."

The words made her feel better but she still wasn't sure…until he actually did something h never did. He was open to her…he felt like he should be. She after all was going to be his wife. He swallowed the Malfoy pride and continued.

He took a deep breath, "Plus I want someone like you always with me…your not one of those stupid dolls. The ones who worry about their hair every second or their weight every minute. Your not them…I love you because you would rather buy books then shoes or dresses. Or you'd hold my hand without worrying if your nails are dry or not. I want someone I can grow old with and not have a girl who worries if the wrinkles in her skin are from her latest botox injection. I want a girl who spends time with my mother and isn't planning her death every second while they are talking…that's my job."

Hermione laughs but hides it.

Draco stops ranting and gets in her face, a smile upon his face "Was that a laugh?"

She shakes her head, "No." but starts giggling.

Draco smirks, "I was being very honest and you laughed at me!"

Hermione starts laughing and looks at him, she plays with his hair, "You're hot when you're honest." She says it sincerely and gazes into his eyes.

He asks her, "We still engaged?"

She nods and smiles, "I believe so…I'm still wearing the ring aren't I?"

He smirks and jokes, "Oh yeah, well I could take it back!"

She gets a fake surprised face and holds her right hand over it and says, "Never!"

He tickles her and causes her to giggle; he gets on top of her and kisses her as she cracks up laughing. "I could take this shirt back too." He unbuttons the first button and sees a glimpse of a black lacy bra. A secretive smile spreads across his face.

She stops him, and says, "Do you hear that?"

He moves his head up from kissing her neck to listen, "I don't hear anything…is your parents up or something?"

Hermione shushes him and says quickly, "They're in Germany on a business trip…what the hell is that noise? It's coming from outside…"

There's another yelp and laugh from outside Draco closes his eyes and mutters, "Damn."

Hermione looks at him, "What?"

Draco really will kick Blaise's ass for interrupting him when he is about to have hot make-up sex, "its Blaise…he is down in the terrace."

Hermione huffs and rolls her eyes, "Is he drunk?" she gets up and moves towards the doors, with Draco following her. She opens the French doors and gasps looking down at Blaise.

Draco sees what she sees and starts to laugh, "Merlin…I hope he is drunk."

Hermione playfully hits him on the shoulder, "What do we do?"

Blaise laughs from down in the pool and notices them, "Hey Draco I found the pool!" He is holding a statue of Shakespeare's head he found in the Granger's garden, "And this is Tom! Tom is my new friend!"

Hermione bites her lip and shakes her head, "Blaise! You are way to drunk for your own good!" she yells so he can hear her. It echoes through the dark garden and terrace.

He yells back, "Oh yeah! Well…" he slips and goes underneath the water and drops the statue. He thinks he is drowning and starts screaming.

Hermione looks at Draco, "How long do you think it will take him to realize he has legs and that he is in shallow water?"

Draco shrugs enjoying the show, "I don't know…lets just go inside and finish what we started."

Hermione rolls her eyes and says, "I think we better help him, you know what they say. A lousy drunk is a terrible thing to waste." A small smirk plays across her face, and she apparently didn't realize it…but Draco did. He wanted to shag her even more now.

"Fine…but I'm not saving Tom." Draco says jokingly and grabs her hand and pulls her off the balcony and into her room.

Hermione jokes along, "Oh…but Blaise will be so devastated."

Draco pulls her along, "Don't worry…Blaise will always have those dragon statues in my mother's garden."

-

-

-

-

The next morning as Hermione and Draco ate breakfast in her parents dinning room, they ate in silence but the stares she gave him and the looks he gave her were apparently from the remembering of what occurred that night.

Hermione blushes, wearing nothing but a fluffy bathrobe and eating some eggs. She looked beautiful without makeup and she must have been glowing from the sex. Her hair curled around her face and she snickered every few seconds.

Draco sat eating in silence and had nothing but his boxers on; he wondered if this was how married life was going to be when he woke up…he couldn't wait.

Blaise who was hung-over beyond belief starred at the camera where the video of his late-night rendezvous was captured. He looked up at the two and said, "You two are damn evil! Now how the bloody hell do you erase this?"

Draco looked at Hermione, "Love do you know how to erase that?"

Hermione nodded, "Yep" then grabbed it and erased it. She handed him back the digital camera so he could see for himself that it was gone.

Blaise looked much better and relaxed into his seat.

Hermione went back to being quiet and starring at Draco. Draco went back to gazing at Hermione…Blaise had enough. "You two are disgusting me…I'm going to lose my breakfast." He gets up and grabs the orange juice.

Hermione says back, "Oh well at least we got some…unlike you who'd rather fuck a statue."

Draco loved how good Hermione was getting at the comebacks, "Yeah a statue of a very old man…May I mind you." He finishes her sentence. Which she just started laughing harder. Hermione sent hem into fits of unstoppable laughter after she said, "The funny part is…there's a statue of Anastasia right next to where Shakespeare was…and you grabbed the man!"

Blaise scoffed, "So you have no proof of that anymore."

Hermione looked at Draco and Draco looked at Hermione…they both cracked up laughing again. Blaise looks pissed, "What?"

Hermione says, "You don't actually think I just deleted it without having a copy of it do you?"

Draco laughs, "You've known us for how long?"

Blaise grabs a bagel and begins to leave the dinning room, "You two are evil! Your children will be little spurs of the devil too!"

Hermione laughs on the table while Draco leans back in his chair…everything was better when they were together.

-

-

-

Author's note: That's it…there's more to come. Please tell me what you think…R&R. –Ebony.


	7. Blue balls and deathly cold

Author's note: Here is the next chapter, I update really crazy like

Author's note: Here is the next chapter, I update really crazy like.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. I also want to add that the second chapter where Draco tells a story to Hermione is from Gilmore girls! ….I forget a lot of things…

Special thanks: SakuFlame, for being the first to review on that last chapter…you rock. Also to the person who corrected me, I feel like huge dork this huge Thank you to sweetestofpeas….you caught my little mishap. Thanks again! P.S. I love Gilmore girls!

Rating: M for monkeys…I mean mature.

-

-

-

-

Hermione stood there in the fall weather; it was starting to get cold. Why she agreed to a trip to New York she would never know. Then again New York was home to millions of bookstores. She stood alone looking down over the bridge in central park. It looked like a postcard with its mixture of roasted orange, red and yellow colors. The wind was crisp and chilly…yet not snowy cold. However it had given Hermione pink rosy cheeks and the ability to make steam with her breath. She laughed by herself, while people passed. Some couples passed holding hands and staying together to keep warm. Some couples had little children and some were elderly and still in love.

Hermione enjoyed watching the different couples walk by, glad that one day that would be her and Draco or the fact that the engagement was still on.

She pulled her black trench coat tighter against her cold body and her red scarf around her neck, all she knew was she had to leave the hotel. It was hectic. Draco and Lucius had left for a meeting and they left her with Narcissa…who just wanted to talk wedding plans.

She knew she had to plan the wedding, but it seemed like Narcissa had it already planned out. She didn't really care for sitting around, talking about daisies and china that all looked the same to her. It was like a silent war with colors. No matter how many times Narcissa explained the differences… Egg shell and crème looked the same.

Hermione held the book she had bought and sat on a bench and read it, she had owned this book previously and read it in her childhood and when she found it again she was excited. Alice in Wonderland still seemed wacky and beautiful even now….she loved it.

Hermione lost track of time, and almost got to the last chapter before her cell-phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Well…mother said you left four hours ago and she was about to send the search parties." He then added, "You already in trouble? Need to come save you? Seems like you gryffindors always need a slytherin to save your ass."

Hermione replies, "No actually...I met this guy."

Draco knows she is playing, "Oh no…is he as charming and incredibly sexy as I am?"

Hermione gets up and begins to walk towards the hotel, "Yes actually even more, he has incredible black hair and he likes books…also he has charming green eyes."

Draco laughs, "Well, ill just have to kick his ass then."

"Oh, no I don't want you to die…I still hope we can be friends."

Draco changes the subject, "So you coming back or running off with prince charming?"

"What do you mean? I'm coming home to my prince charming." She smiles and watches the doorman open the door for her.

"Did you read a romance novel or something?"

Hermione laughs in the elevator, "No…sorry things got a bit mushy didn't they?"

Draco acts like a child with his reply, "yes…very. You girls have cooties."

Hermione walks down the hall, "You sure I'm not immune?"

He opens the door and puts his phone away, He looks up at her, "I don't know…have you had your shots?" he pulls her into the hotel room.

She laughs and puts her purse on the chair, "your parents in their room?"

Draco nods, "they gave us the night off."

Hermione jumps and falls back on the sofa, "Yay!"

Draco comes around the couch with a white box tied with a gold ribbon.

Hermione looks at him, "What?"

Draco hands her the large box, "What you don't see a present when it's handed to you?"

Hermione stares at it mysteriously and then looks up at him, "Is it going to jump out and kill me?"

Draco smirks and hands her a glass of wine, "Nope…just bloody open it."

Hermione takes of the ribbon and pops open the top of it, she moves the deep read tissue paper and then inside the box lays a fur coat. Draco watches her move her hands over it. She smiles and jokingly says, "I guess it'd be a bad time to tell you I'm an animal activist."

He shakes his head and plays along, "Really since when?"

She laughs, "Since two seconds ago."

He swallows his wine, "Try it on."

She gets up and wraps it around her shoulders and examines herself in the golden mirror.

"What do you think?" Draco asks her as she twirls in the heavy white coat.

She looks at him and laughs, "I'm a yeti!"

He gets up and removes a bit of the coat and kisses the revealed skin, "A very sexy yeti."

She turns around and kisses him, small pecks slowly up his chin and down his neck. She teases him, until he grabs her chin and kisses her lips. He holds her face in that position as his kiss gets deeper. He releases and she takes a deep breath, "I…I forgot to say thank you."

He grabs her close and bites her neck and nibbles her ear, "Well your welcome."

He gets carried away and unbuttons the back of her dress; he lets her fur coat drop to the ground. He picks her up and takes her to the bedroom, her dress hanging off her body. "Wait what about the coat!"

He rolls his eyes "Forget it!"

The door closes behind them.

-

-

-

Hermione sits rolling her eyes and listening all at the same time, "I said no."

Blaise's father looked at her, "Why are you being so stubborn? A record deal is a great thing. You'd only have to do one and if you don't like it then you won't have to do it again."

Hermione shakes her head, "No…I said no."

Pansy sits filling her nails, "Hermione think about it…I don't see why you just don't do it."

"Because Pansy, I don't like the publicity and I'm happy being me…not some singer who….err no!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "If she doesn't want to…she doesn't have to."

Narcissa adds, "After they are married she should be worried about children not record sales."

Blaise smiles and nudges Hermione, "Come on…Mione. You can do great things. Plus they need a brain in the music industry."

Hermione shakes her head, "No…I won't do it."

Snape's girlfriend Melanie smiles, "I'm a model and I don't know what goes on in the music industry…but I'm sure its fun."

Hermione and Narcissa look at the brainless tart Severus was going to marry and in most seriousness they both say, "Where did Severus find you?" Narcissa and Hermione look at each other and then back at her.

Melanie giggles and keeps to herself. Her red hair curled and her piercing green eyes blinking.

Hermione whispers to Narcissa, "One guess on whom he is trying to replace." She snickers and knows Hermione is talking about Lilly Evans.

Severus looks at Hermione, "What are you laughing about?"

Hermione catches her breath and looks at him, "Nothing…it's nothing."

Narcissa changes the subject, "So Severus…you enjoying the Alps?"

That's where they were now. The Alps…after New York they decided to go to the Alps where all the rich people seemed to hang. The Malfoys however weren't the only people who had a mansion up in the hills. This section of the Alps also served residence to other wealthy muggles.

Severus nods, "Yes…but I don't see what's so bloody funny."

Hermione hits her head on the table and hides her face in her hands. Narcissa puts her hands on top of Hermione's head and finishes laughing "Nothing…Severus it's nothing."

-

-

-

Later that evening while the parents were doing there own thing and away…the children were at play.

"Come on Hermione, we have more tasks for you to do. Your one of us now…so you have to show your loyalty and do a crazy thing every once and awhile." Blaise said hiding behind a log, with the others.

Hermione shakes her head, "Your mean…I am not doing that."

Pansy grabs Hermione's shoulders, "Come on Mimi, after your married and now that you signed that record deal, you wont have time to do crazy things…you have to do this!"

Draco was hiding with them and he grunts, "Why you signed that deal…Ill never know."

Hermione turns towards him, "I agreed to it after I'm done with school….why are we even fighting about this now?"

Grabbe laughed, "And to think I thought you were actually not like those dorky gryffindors…you're just scared."

Goyle added, "Come on Mione! I thought you were brave."

Draco mumbles, "Yeah...sometimes." His friends laugh and don't even realize her running towards Snape's lodge.

Pansy screeches, "Go Mimi!"

Draco's eyes bulge as she takes off her top showing a bikini and then sheds her shoes, so that she is wearing knee-highs and a mini denim skirt.

Goyle laughs, "You cold?"

Hermione yells, "MY boobs are popsicles!"

Blaise whistles and cat-calls only to stop when he says Draco's face.

Hermione ignores their rants and runs up and takes out her wand. She says a silent spell and slowly starts to graffiti Snape's house!

She then panicked as Snape and his girlfriend walked out… she quickly jumped into the cold frozen lake…as the door grasped her bikini top making her bare. She didn't have time to grab it and held her breath and went under.

-

-

-

Author's note: Find out what happens…in the next chapter R&R. please and thank you.


	8. Changes good and hard

Author's note: I finally checked my email yesterday and Omg

Author's note: I finally checked my email yesterday and Omg! Wow there's a lot of people who added me as their favorite author or alerted me, I am very grateful and once I finish this chapter, ill try to reply to all of you. I know I don't have to, but if you took the time to add me or favorite my story, I can take the time reply back. It might take me forever but I promise Ill reply! Another thing I make an absolute must, so that I know what type of reader you are, is I check your account/bio….if you review I remember what annoys you and what doesn't so I can try to cater to my readers. Thanks again! Except a reply in the next week or so….hehehe. -Ebony.

Rating: M for mature.

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Mrs. J.K. Rowling.

Thanks:** Cosmopolitan** what can I say? You seem to amaze me! I love it…and I hope this makes you a bit happier. Just remember…Hermione isn't stupid and she learns from her mistakes. Thanks again we all have our own pet-peeves, your a doll. **DaOnLeeSam **thank you for reviewing the past chapters, you're a sweet person. I also went on your bio and I must say…if that's your picture on your avatar…your real pretty! Thanks, Sweetie. **Kill-Me-If-Harry-Dies**, thanks for so many things, one for reading and two for reviewing…I know it takes time to do that. You're a very giving person for giving me a review. Thanks, sweetheart.

**This chapter is for the reviewers. **

-

-

-

Hermione sat, her nose stuffed up and her hair pulled into a messy pony, wearing Draco's Armani hoodie, which was apparently to big for her. Her ugg boots and Jeans were pulled up to her chest in the chair….she looked to be resting on her knees. She looked miserable.

Blaise's father sat looking at her, "This is…this is a bit over protective…don't you think?"

Lucius shook his head, "She will be a Malfoy, your using her to gain a profit….it seems very reasonable to us."

Hermione's voice was coarse; she took a gulp of cough medicine and hiccupped. "Ditto."

He looked at the contract, Hermione, Lucius and family lawyers went over, "But…you…you aren't giving me anything for me to work with here."

Hermione coughs her throat sore, "It seems very plausible. I'm not stupid. I know that if you had a contract…I mean regular contract you would make me something I'm not…and control me. This contract just states I have full control over my career and you are my manager."

Lucius finishes, "Your Company still makes profit, so there's no bad part in this."

Draco walks into the meeting and hands Hermione a hot coffee, he sits down. "So what did I miss?"

Daniel Zabini sat there he held a quill in his hand, as a music man who made billions this was a red alert for a recipe for disaster, but as Blaise's father he saw that Hermione had great talent and with some work, she could be something. "Fine…even though I think you're too careful, not daring. You have to be a bit daring in the music business."

Hermione coughed on her coffee, her voice already coarse from a cold, "Excuse me… I have great respect for you, but don't call me a chicken. I jumped into a freezing cold lake yesterday night, with nothing left to the imagination in below zero temperatures. Oh yeah, after I grafftied Snape's house."

Daniel stares at her with raised eyebrows and then lets out a chuckle, "Dear girl, all this tells me is that you let my son and his friends dare you into a silly teenage situation and that I might have to hire you an assistant that keeps you in line."

Hermione can't believe he thinks she is uncontrollable; really she only did that dare because they tested her bravery! "Isn't it my decision if I want someone to control me? Plus of I remember right…you, Lucius and everybody else did the same thing when you were our age."

"Yes, but as your manager I can assign people to help you, I don't remember you having a record deal before this…you have no idea what goes on in this business?" Daniel says to his sick client…but in more of a fatherly way. He knows Hermione more then his other clients; she hangs around with Blaise and his friends a lot. Plus she is almost family…well his wife loves Hermione a lot and secretly wishes she was marrying Blaise and not Draco. He however knows his son has a thing for models, and thinks his son is destined to marry Pansy Parkinson. Which his son protests.

"Fine, but I won't do anything that will make them have to control me…so there's no point." Hermione coughs again and wipes her nose with tissue.

Daniel stares at her and grabs the document and signs it, "Fine…but I hope you will take my advice and know what you're doing."

Hermione nods and smiles as he finishes signing it, "Id hug you and then shake your hand, but I don't think it's fair if I give you my cold."

He rubs his head and looks at her, "Very smart girl." He decides to change this meeting from business to friendly, "So are you coming for lunch, Denise would like to see you."

Hermione smiles, Denise Zabini was one of the coolest witches she knew and she just happened to be Blaise's mother, "Are you kidding, she'd be pissed if I didn't."

-

-

-

Blaise doesn't look pleased, he sits their with his sunglasses and hoodie up over his head, "That was fucking wrong."

Pansy and Hermione sit together on the leather sofa, "Come on it was fucking hilarious!" Pansy blurts out lying against Hermione.

Hermione nods, "Who knew you were so scared of yetis?"

Blaise shakes his head and folds his arms. "It wasn't right."

Draco cracks up laughing just thinking about it, "Dude, you were so stupid they went ahead of us and hid behind your mother's Ferrari."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Yeah and they wore those white fur coats and came out screaming…of course I'm afraid…they looked damn ugly."

Pansy sits up and throws an M&M at him, "I am not ugly! I look fucking glamorous in a fur coat. I'm so fucking glamorous I piss glitter!" the candy flies, hit's Blaise's sunglasses and bounces off hitting a sleeping Grabbe.

Blaise looks at her, "Oh yeah, your right…Hermione wasn't ugly…you were!"

Grabbe stirs awake, "Oi, what?"

Pansy giggles, "Sorry…I meant to hit Shakespeare's lover over here."

Goyle and Grabbe snicker, they too received the email of Blaise's late-night serenade and swim with the statue.

Denise Zabini walks in; she wore apple bottoms, a pair of red stilettos and a baby-phat shirt. Her hair in waves around her shoulders, she reminded Hermione of beyonce. "Well, hello sugar pies."

It seemed like all the pureblooded families jumped at the thought of being in muggle clothes, after the war and when they were in the muggle public like the Alps. The Zabini family were a very fun family and acted younger then there real age. Then again they had to; they did after all own a record company and they had to stay in the now. They were more ghetto fabulous then into Chanel and Armani…which made them the coolest people you'd ever now.

Unlike the other mum's who had graced and accepted the whole 'lady' presence Mrs. Zabini desperately tries to be there friend, but Blaise really just doesn't let her. Hermione thinks of her as the unsinkable molly brown, she was her own kind of lady. She also didn't give a shit about what people thought about her.

Hermione smiles, "I like your jeans, I have a pair but they are from last year's summer line."

Denise kisses Hermione and Pansy's cheeks, "Well you know me. I have every pair."

Blaise takes a deep breath of annoyance, "Mum, please…"

Denise ignores him, "So I heard you jumped into the lake…poor baby, you have a cold too. I heard Snape is real pissed…does he know it was you?" Hermione shrugs, "It's nothing...and nope he is still clueless."

"Well just remember, that before you sing to rest your vocal cords…ooh I'm so happy you signed with us. Even if we have to wait another month until you're done with your classes."

"Mum…please…go shopping or something." Blaise said in embarrassment.

She rolls her eyes, "Fine, I'm going…I'm going." She waves goodbye to Hermione and the rest and leaves the room.

-

-

-

Snape sits a bit angry, "I still don't know how one of those bloody muggle rich kids came and did that to my house with spray paint!"

Hermione sits silent and deadly quiet, sipping her wine with a bit of nervousness. She had never really done anything that bad before.

Narcissa looks at her son and Hermione like she knows it was them and then smiles back at Severus, "Well, there's nothing you can do about it now. What did it say exactly?"

Melanie sits there a bit clueless, "I don't get it…It said 'Jesus loves me more' and the other one said 'sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me' wait I get that one…"

Hermione changes the subject because she doesn't want to get caught, "Melanie are you…of Spanish decent? You sound like you have an accent."

Melanie nods, "Sevy met me in Spain last year and taught me how to speak English…he's a great teacher."

Hermione really had to give Snape props, he not only had a brainless tart that was hot and he could fuck senseless he actually had a girl that he could teach and brainwash, "It's easier to make them think you've got it when they don't speak English huh Snape."

Lucius and Narcissa almost spit out their wine in laughter, god they loved Hermione. However they were able to contain their composure.

Melanie really didn't get it and just hug on Snape's arm.

Draco laid his head on Hermione's back in laughter. Snape didn't look pleased and ignored her.

-

-

-

A few weeks later they were back in England, and Hermione and Draco sat eating lunch in Diagon Alley. Draco felt comfortable to be back in his robes, while Hermione wore her usual mix of muggle and wizard clothes.

"Joey was happy to have us back home." Hermione says writing down some notes for her next medical school exam and the wedding.

Draco nods, "Right, he was happier to see you." Sarcastic tones dripped all over that comment.

"Yes, you know he loves me more." She says smiling.

He leans across the table and kisses her, "Oh yeah well Crookshanks likes me better now." Her smug smile disappeared and a smile is placed.

"Well that's because you feed him tuna and chunks of fish and chicken…plus he is old so he is probably not in his right mind." She laughs jokingly.

Draco grabs her list, which she has been not letting him see the whole after noon. "Hmmm…let's see here."

"Draco…gives…give it back!" she giggles and reaches for it.

He doesn't let her take it back and starts reading, "Oh, well it's the guest list…and some medical notes on child birth…wait what?"

Hermione huffs, "Remember, I'm going to be a pediatrician and I might have to deliver babies."

He holds his chest, "Oh…I thought… I thought well never mind."

Hermione is interested, "What?"

"I thought you were pregnant…"

Hermione looks down at her hands, "Oh…sorry if I scared you."

He is now back to his normal self and looking at the guest list. Hermione looks up, "You don't want children?"

Draco looks up and shakes his head, "No Mione, I want children, but I mean it is just…just early were not even married yet."

Hermione feels better, she was just afraid that he didn't want children. It suddenly occurred to her that they had never talked about children until now. It made her feel a bit happier to know where he stood; she was after all about to marry him in four months.

Hermione decided to ask him another question that had been eating away at her, "Do you mind if I invite Ron and Harry…I mean Ginny is…well I hope Ginny will be my maid of honor."

Draco didn't look pleased, he didn't hate them like he used to…they just weren't on good terms with him. They were never okay with Hermione and him as friends and damn well not happy about their relationship and engagement. Ginny wasn't so bad…she had at least accepted it.

Hermione looked back at her text-book, "its okay…Draco I understand." She began to write again, finishing her studying.

Draco thought about everything she had done for him and thought this was the least he could do, it wasn't like they had to be in the bridal party or something. Plus it would be a bit enjoyable to see them sit trough the ceremony. Plus there was that one thing that everybody did even though they deny it at weddings…where they picture the groom and bride having sex. Everyone denies it but seriously it always happens. Thinking about Weasley and Potter having to do that makes him very happy. Plus it would make Hermione happy, he swallowed his pride. He garbs Hermione's writing hand causing her to look up at him, "Yeah, its fine."

Hermione smiles and nearly jumps on him, she loved him…this made her very happy. She wanted to jump him right there but smiled seductively so he knew that later he would get his prize, she went back to studying a smile on her face.

Draco drank his beer and flipped through one of her text-books, "Wow…that's way too much then I wanted to know about the male reproductive organ."

Hermione turns around and smiles a bit of blushing in her cheeks, "You know, Draco…with that text book I know all the right places to push…"

He looks intrigued and smiles, "I love you and your classes."

Two figures walked up to the table…and as Hermione went back to her text book. Draco looked up and saw Potter and Weasel themselves, "Speaking of the devil."

Hermione looks up and smiles, she is secretly wondering how much of their last conversation they heard, "Hey!"

-

-

-

Author's note: Well in the next chapter you see how this little discussion goes. Thank you to those who review. Please R&R. thanks! Also I'm having a hard time deciding what songs Hermione should put on her album. If you have any ideas, please put them in your review. I'm sorry I'm not creative to write songs for Hermione but…I'm not gifted in the music department. I'm thinking 'stupid girls' by pink and a few others…because remember Hermione is smart and for the Malfoy's part a smart-ass. I also think that it will let me get to know my readers a little better and see what music you like. Thanks again you guys all rock! –Ebony.


	9. get booty and expect booties

Author's note: UPDATE TIME! So there I was…watching my son play around in the yard, when I remebered, hey! I can update a few of my stories.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the magic, I just take it for a spin. "white robe by tatu and decode by paramore. Pshh…like im that danm gifted!

Speacial thanks: To you who waited a long ol time!

Rating: M for mature. Also deep sexual content…you've been warned.

--

-

-

-

Hermione lets out a casual laugh. It's a funny thing really. However, she is still mad at Draco. She glares at him. Turning her head she begins to write the rest of the song on her parchment. However…it was no use. Nothing came to her. She had written a few things…but they were corny or something a teeny bopper princess would sing.

She thought really hard, however the incident this afternoon made her so angry. She felt the urge to write. Suddenly her hand started to write without a thought. In an instant thoughts came to her. Almost like a deep personal essay.

_**Feeling ugly, looking pretty  
Yellow ribbons, black graffiti  
Word is written, bond is broken  
No big secret left unspoken  
Sun is painted in the corner  
But it's never getting warmer  
All the lies they keep on selling  
But you never check the spelling**_

Flying bullets  
Hit the targets  
Wings and halos  
5 to 7  
In this white robe  
Through the darkness  
Paragliding  
Back to heaven

Flying bullets  
Hit the targets  
Wings and halos  
5 to 7  
In this white robe  
Through the darkness  
Paragliding  
Back to heaven

Time is running we are sitting  
Back together just for splitting  
You are crying in the corner  
Always next and never former  
Open up and let me hear it  
Former Body, future spirit  
Brain is useless, chair is rocking  
Open doors for dead man walking

Flying bullets  
Hit the targets  
Wings and halos  
5 to 7  
In this white robe  
Through the darkness  
Paragliding  
Back to heaven

Flying bullets  
Hit the targets  
Wings and halos  
5 to 7  
In this white robe  
Through the darkness  
Paragliding  
Back to heaven 

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

A few hours later Hermione wakes to the sound of Draco. She wasn't so mad anymore, yet she was stubborn and stayed on the window seat looking out at the rainy night. The sleepy terrace looked closed and dead. Silent…

He prepares himself for the worst; things hadn't gone so well at lunch today with Potter and Weasley… He sucks in his ride, "Hermione, seriously you can't stay mad at me forever…"

Hermione leans her head against the cold window pane. Her fingers touch the window, frosty tingles and pins poke her nerves as the coldness of the window meets her small fingers. She smiles a small smile. Silent in her own little world.

Draco continues, "Look, what I told Weasley was right. He was getting way to close to you. I didn't care if he was your friend or not. His look in his eyes, it was hungry. He wanted more than a hug Hermione I saw it…."

She listens but her numb fingers a running up against the window. She blinks as the tiredness in her eyes leave her. She was almost day dreaming, but fully awake. How could she sleep now, when she had slept through the whole rest of the earlier evening? She didn't even know what time it was. She lets out a sigh. She closes her eyes. Suddenly an image comes to her of a little boy with blond hair and silver eyes. Running in the yard.

Draco hears her sigh and says thinking she was way more upset then he thought, "Mione, you have to admit…he was out of line."

Hermione doesn't respond.

In her mind she is picturing her child. However he looks almost like the silhouette of a ghost, he was almost translucent in her mind. Playing with dogs, laughing and saying 'mummy? Come play with me?' he smiles at her. She isn't dreaming…she can't be? She can still hear Draco behind her? Or is Draco in this dream?

Draco continues, "Let's face it Mione, you are beautiful and there will be guys that think they can have you. It's…"

Hermione remembers at lunch, the talk of children. Maybe that's what brought this on. Her mind flashes from the yard to Draco's office. Her son sits underneath the desk laughing. Hermione says in a low whisper, "come here…" the child reaches out his hand.

Draco doesn't know she is in a dream-like stage and hears her ask him to come closer. "I knew you would see that I was seriously sorry…" He moves her face, and sees her eyes closed, "Mione open your eyes?"

Hermione's child runs out of the office and suddenly it goes black. Her eyes open and Draco's silver eyes stare. It was so real, so epic. It was like she was living her future for a few minutes. She looks at the present.

He looked at her expression. It was almost alarmed, then comforted…and now a smile was set. She says with a coarse voice and low whisper, "What time is it?"

He whispers back, "Twelve AM, why?"

Hermione yawns and then smiles, "no reason."

Draco looks at her, he looks concerned, "Are you alright?" she had no urge to argue over this afternoons event…it scared him.

She puts her fingers to his lips, "Shhh…" he had forgot to whisper.

She wanted to hear whispers.

He looks down at her fingers and puts his hand over them and kisses her hand. He holds it in his, "you're not cross with me?"

She whispers and he whispers. It comforted her, "Draco don't beg it's not becoming of you." She gives him a smirk.

He smiles and moves his hand to her hair, he runs kisses down her neck then comes back to look at her in the face, "We better get some sleep. Get in bed and rest."

She blinks. Then gets on her knees and moves over to him. Now on top of him and is kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt.

His breathing is heavy. He didn't know what brought on this sudden shagging session, you could never tell with Mione. Then again he didn't care. It was sexy and a trait he quite enjoyed his future wife having. He whispers back, "Get my wand and ill use a contraceptive."

Hermione nods and keeps kissing him she reaches her hand over and knocks over her music tablet. She is trembling with energy as she moves her hand over things and knocks stuff off a table next to the window seat. She stops kissing him and looks in that direction, but it was dark. She gives a naughty giggle, "I don't see it."

She searches some more, and can feel Draco underneath her, growing bigger and harder through his pants. She gets excited and moves over a little too much…sending herself and Draco to the marble floor.

He lets out a masculine laugh. A roar of hunger rises through his throat. "Mione…do you have any muggle contraceptive?"

She kisses him again and whispers, "I thought you hated using them?" she remembered the first time he wore a condom; the thought of it was hilarious.

He groans and says almost ready to rip her shirt off, "I don't care, just get… something."

Her mind goes on a virtual scavenger hunt of where things where in her belongings. She gets up and her legs feel like jelly, she trips over a rug and her toe stubs on a large gold banister in the room. The pain doesn't hurt her though, because her nerves are focusing and thumping down below. She felt swollen; she needed him inside of her. She also felt very wet. She takes off her shirt. And looks around.

Suddenly she feels around on the floor and moves her finger over a long curvy object. Draco's wand!

She moves back across the room. Rubbing her hand over its handle to confirm her allagations, yep…it was Draco's.

He looked up at her, "your rubbing that on purpose, don't tease me like that."

She kneels over him again; he grabs the wand from her and says a quick spell. His face goes from satisfied to beast in quick seconds. He moves his hands to his belt buckle and gets it undone. He rises up and kisses her. She helps take off his pants and watches him turn his attention to her skirt.

He moves up to the window seat again and opens his legs. Hermione slides out of her skirt. Then smirks, she says looking at his eyes, "If you think you're getting a blow job your wrong." Her underwear slides down her legs.

He raises an eye brow and then gasps as she gets onto his lap and lets himself slide inside her.

In an instant they are both pleasured. He moves his lips across her chest as he is thumping inside her. She arches her back and is lost in it.

He smiles as he watches her come.

He gets up with them still connected. As he holds her against him and is moving towards the bed, she is thumping against him.

Then they hit the bed and are lost in the sheets.

"Hermione…" he is lost for breath.

She nods and says smiling as he has come and closes his eyes. Their bodies the closest they could ever be physically.

He looks down at her, "I love you."

She nods and feels the sweat roll off her stomach and behind her neck. A quick breath. She looks up at him. "I love you."

He bucks on top of her and then rolls over taking her with him, so they are lying together.

He runs his hands through her sweaty hair and squeezes her ass.

She moans and lays her head against his chest, "you like being in control, don't you?"

There was so much honesty in this, he had to laugh, and thinking about how all this great sex was caused by a fight. He had proved Potter and Weasley wrong, they could stay together and they did love each other. It wasn't just sex.

She opens an eye and runs her fingers up and down his chest. "Well...you were the one giving me commands…"

He kisses the top of her forehead. "I highly doubt that I'm in control…I'm slowly learning Mione, that women are really in control in a relationship. Need I remind you of my begging just a short while ago."

Hermione giggles, yeah…she remembered that session…

He looks at her, "you forgive me don't you?"

She kisses his lips and smirks, "No, I'm a Malfoy, Malfoy's hold grudges."  
He suddenly felt a lot of love if that was even possible, "This was the first time she had mentioned herself becoming a Malfoy. He smirks back, "You're not a Malfoy yet, not until we take the vow and you're wearing my ring permanently."

She smiled, "Good because, I sure like wearing your ring and…" she smiles, "Your t-shirts in the morning."

He nods and holds her closer. He couldn't wait for the morning. He took that as a que that she wanted to sleep. He watched her drift back into a dreamlike stage.

In Hermione's head she sees the child, except this time he wasn't translucent and as he gave her a hug in her dream…he was warm. Like his father.

-

-

-

Hermione wakes with a yawn, the silk sheets cover her naked body and she smiles as she looks at the huge windows. Light escapes barley under the heavy curtains. It was a sudden feeling of luxury. However Draco wasn't next to her…

She gets up and rubs her eyes, "Draco?"

No reply…it was quiet.

She huffs and walks into his large bathroom. She grabs a bathrobe off a gold fixture and conceals her body.

She walks into the sitting room and sees a large breakfast set out for her. A note from him lies on the table.

_**Helo Love**_

_**I had an emergency meeting to attend with father. Breakfast is brought to you. My shirts are in my closet. By the way…have you gone shopping for your trousue yet? **_

_**Galleons are by the books. The credit card is in my coat pocket.**_

_**Have fun, take a friend…**_

_**Sorry about yesterday, thank you for last night.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Ginny stares, "He gave you his credit card?"

Hermione nods, "For a witch, you sure know a lot about muggle money systems."

The redhead shrugged, "Father brought one of these home and explained it to us…I've never known anyone to have one."

Hermione huffed, "I called him and he said …no limit."

"that's a problem beacuase?"

"Because…well I don't know. Just I get this feeling." She bites her lip and keeps walking.

Ginny blinks, "you know Hermione just because you are marrying someone rich, doesn't mean you're a gold digger."

"Who said I was a gold-digger?"

"No one, just you seem presistent about money is all…"

"Im not presistent…its just. I don't want people to think of me as a stereotype." Hermione folds her arms and walks into a store.

"You're not a stereotype…when have you cared? What are you a chicken?" Ginny smirks.

"I'm not a chicken!"

Ginny grabs her arm, "Prove it."

The women in the store smiles, "Hi anything I can help you with?"

Hermione turns and hands her the credit card, "Yes, yes you can."

-

-

-

Hermione stands listening to Narcissa talk about everything. The wedding, Draco's upcoming birthday, and a ball they were invited to attend.

She smiles, "Everybody wants you and Draco at their parties. You're the new it couple. That's why your wedding has to be the biggest!"

Hermione nods, and looks at her hands. Nerves on end. Narcissa's tailor sits poking Hermione,fitting her for different samples of gowns.

He looks at Hermione and whispers, his feminine voice trying to be quiet as Narcissa rambles, "You are very thin." However he tugs at a corset. It was always to big for her, but now it fit perfectly.

Hermione didn't need any clues to get the fact she had gained a bit in her stomach. Suddenly her heart was in her throat.

Narcissa stops, "Wow, you look gorgeous in that style. Keep that in mind when your mother and you go looking for your gown. Why don't we set this style for your ball gown at the Ashworths?"

Hermione's hands go to her stomach. She feels sick. She puts on a convincing smile, "yeah, I will…and sure."

"It's a shame I can't be there…its just tradition that the mother of the bride be there and the mother of the groom see the bride at the wedding.." she was hoping Hermione would say 'no that's alright you should come' or something like it.

Hermione's head was in a different place. She starts to walk around the sitting room, taking deep breaths. Her hand against her small stomach.

Narcissa opens a small box with her wand, she takes ot an invatation rimmed with gold. "look! I had these oredered for the wedding…"

Hermione looks up and smiles at her but turns around and frowns. She was finding it hard to breathe. Suddenly the room felt warm, and claustrophobic…even tohugh it was a grande room.

Narcissa puts on her glasses, "I know your tired, we can finish in the morning."

Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek. She wiped it quick and said "Good night Narcissa." She made an exit.

-

-

-

A phone rings, Hermione waits in a ball gown. She sits in a large hot tub Her heels hang on her feet in the air. The marble floors show the moonlight in the dark to the fullest. She wantedto be alone and chose one of the bathrooms in the manor.

"Hello?" her mother answers, there seems to be voices in the background.

"Mum. Its me." Hermione smiles…

"Oh…hello dear hold on a sec." her mother calls behind, "Virgina don't touch those. They are Hermione's in fact I'm on the phone with her now!"

"sorry dear, aunt Muriel, Laura and Rachel are here…they brought your cousins with them."

"Oh…really?" Hermione wanted to cry to her mum. But sniffles it back and says happy, "that's great!"

Her mom sounded bubbly, "Wren! Its your cousin come talk to her!" she goes back to talking to Hermione, "I would have invited you, but I know you and Draco have been busy. Me and Narcissa had lunch…I saw the invitation example…I showed it to all your aunts and there so proud of you. Did you ever think of having your cousins in the wedding. I mean I know we discussed this and you want a small wedding party…but wouldn't it be darling if you had nine?"

Hermione rolls her eyes and wipes them, "So Wren is there?"

"Yes! WREN get your bony butt over here and say hi to your cousin!"

Wren answers, "Yo, Mione? What has it been a year?"

Hermione takes a deep breath, "Yeah…about that? How have you been?"

Wren smiles, her new york accent falls through "I've been fine! Not engaged to a billionaire but…Im doing fine."

Hermione frowns and sniffles, "Oh yeah…"

"Yeah, you know…I've boughten every magazine with you in it."

Hermione is confused, "I'm in magazines?"

"Oh hell yeah! You are big in New York…" She laughs.

Hermione bites her bottom lip thinking, why?

"Oh my God Mi? Don't you know who your marrying?"

Hermione sometimes wonders this herself.

"You don't know what family your marrying into? Your going to be a Malfoy!"

Hermione says with a bit of slur, "No duh, so I've heard."

Wren laughs, "The Malfoys own a department store in New york, they are friends and competators with the Macy family and if I read correctly in Maxium magazine your husband and future father in law are two of the richest bastards in the world…"

Hermione knew Wren was a celebutaunt herself. She lived and breathed caviar and couture clothes. She use to be Hermione's right hand. Now they had sort of grown apart.

"Oh ,yeah I knew that." She lied. She knew they are big in this world, it scared her to know they were big in both worlds. They seemed to be debutaunts everywhere.

"Well anyway silly….why don't you do some hocus pocus and get your butt down here! Don't pretend like I don't know or I just forgot! My mother may not know, but I know your secret…"

Hermione takes a deep breath, "Wren, Ill take you up on that offer, but I have a favor to ask."

"Anything?"

"Can you pick me up a pregnancy test?"

-

-

-

Author's note: ha! I'm evil!


	10. unspoken

Author's note: Updating this one now, so I can get it out of my system. It was bothering me. It was like a bug bitting at my skin.  
Plus I had wrote out the chapter's story-line out on my hand and arms and legs and took a picture of it so when I washed my hands it wouldn't be forgoten.  
Hey, what can I say some of my ideas come to me in weird places.  
Dropping my baby off at my sisters, watching a movie....the public restroom. You know, whatever gets the creative nerves going.

Disclaimer: I think we all know who really owns the book. Rating: M for mature.  
Reviewing the reviews:

chrissyhale: As always my dear, thanks for being the first to review. You are so speacial to me. handidandi: Well I'm sorry you got so excited. So here is the cliffe's resolvment. I'm glad your in love with it.  
prynsesshp: I love being evil, its a trait I quite enjoy having. However i'm being nice and updating.  
mentarisenja: Yay! Thank you! : Thank you! You have no idea how tricky it is to come up with a good plot. your reviews make it worth while.  
Isi Wisi: I dunno if shet1 is your own personal word for shit but I LIKE IT! ohhh...shet! ahahaha I'm gonna go up to my husband and be all like "Ah Shet1"  
avchocaholic: Thanks darling for the review. However the madness is put on hold because, I'm planning to make it a BIG volume and I need time to deliberate. Also if you check my account page there is more info.

(Excuse me customers, theres a erotic banana on the loose!- PureToxin on youtube)

Hermione laughs as she is being guided down a row of feminine products by a very hyper candy-red haired Wren. Hermione stops herself from tripping as they make a complete stop. Wren looks around, "Okay, how many should we get"  
Hermione raises an eyebrow, "One..." she is interupted as Wren grabs two of each kind.  
"Wren I'm not having quadruplets...we don't even know if I'm having one."

Wren rolls her eyes, "No this is just in case, you know...one doesn't work. Or if one tells you that its positive when really your eggo isn't doused in Draco's syrup"  
Hermione lets out a giggle, "what"  
Wren goes into a sarcastic serious. "When a girl and a dude like each other very much they make breakfast and"  
Hermione pushes her shoulder, "Shutup!"

Wren pushes the cart and then lifts her feet so she rides it. "Weeeee"  
Hermione huffs, "Oh my god Wren, you have not changed"  
Wren makes a turn and clicks her red high hills as they make a turn through the 24 7 drugstore aisle. Hermione follows.

Wren goes down the hair-dye aisle. "Okay...pick out a color"  
Hermione freezes, "Wren...if I am pregnant. This could..."

Wren turns, "I know"  
Hermione first looks insulted, but Wren lets out a laugh. "If you aren't preggers were going to have a party involving all the fun stuff you can't do if you were pregnant"  
Hermione stares at her. Wren grabs a box of die, "Blonde it is..."

Hermione reacts, "Fine! brown...a light brown"  
Wren looks at her, "Aww little Hermione is actually being daring a dying her hair a tone that isnt even going to show..." Wren says sarcasticly. Pretty much saying Hermione isnt daring.  
Wren stops herself and then sees Hermione's face. "Oh wait...thats right. You are daring. Who knew we would be in the middle of a druggie stop in New York buying my goody-good cousin a pregnancy test? anyone?"

Hermione laughs, "Ha your so funny Wren...so tell me, how do you know so much about pregnancy tests huh"  
Wren looks caught, "Oh yeah miss witchy spooky booby over here, tell me why you just didnt want to use a test from your world"  
Hermione laughs, "Did you just call me a booby?" she now watches her cousin get annoyed. "Seriously?"

Wren makes a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah I did...booby booby booby BOOBY!" she turns and looks as another young women walks by snickering. Her face changes. "I like your shoes"  
The other girl smiles, "Thank you..." then walks down the aisle.  
Wren goes back to sarcastic evil in two seconds when she snaps her face towards Hermione, "BOOBY!"

Hermione cracks up laughing, "Bi polar much Wren"  
Wren rolls her eyes, then smiles, "It's nice to have you back Mi"  
Hermione's warm smile emerges, "Your presence makes me equally happy Wren..."

Then the smile is gone, "What now that your getting married you have to use big words around me"  
Hermione knows she is joking and just plays along, "I have no idea what your implying"  
"I'm implying that your using big words, with other people who use big words and then no one can friken understand you!"

Hermione huffs, "Is this beacuse I didn't ask you to be my maid-of-honor"  
Wren goes into a dark mood, "No"  
Hermione stares.  
"Fine! Yes! I wanna be the one right behind you wearing that big pouffy ugly pistachio smoothie looking dress. I earned it!" Wren folds her arms like a child.

Hermione laughs, "Look, I can't just tell Ginny she can't be my maid-of-honor"  
"Yes you can! Tell her 'look, your nice and all but my cousin is more important!'" Hermione blinks, almost giving her a perfect outrageous Narcissa glare, "I will not, you are important....but Ginny was picked."

Wren looks frightened, for the first time in that whole night. "Okay...okay just don't give me that look again"  
Hermione walks quietly away. Wren suddenly feels a bit of guilt. "Mi! MI! I'm sorry okay"  
Hermione keeps walking.  
Wren follows by her side....thinking she has just ruined the mood.

They stops and Hermione looks at her. Silent. Then busts out laughing.  
Wren laughs, "Thank GOD! I thought Narcissa Malfoy had turned you into a beefy jerk with a tiffany diamond rattle cracked up her butt"  
Hermione can't hold it anymore. She lets out a deep laugh.

Wren stops and then turns acorner, "Offf to the liqour aisle!"

After the crusade down the candy aisle, then the toy aisle then the liqour aisle. They stop to pay.  
The lady looks up and gives an annoyed glare. Tiny petite Wren is sitting in the cart and Hermione who is just as petite is pushing. The lady chews her gum and has the demeanor of a true New Yorker. She reads a tabloid that declares some popstar is cheatng on her model boyfriend.

Hermione puts all the stuff on the counter and looks over the crap with a huff...Wren had gone crazy. Wren gets out of the cart and then slips back on her heels.  
The lady pops her gum and with a deep New York accent says, "Is that all"  
Hermione nods. The girl begins to ring up the items. She looks confused as she rings up pregnancy tests, then Liqour, then barbie dolls then candy...then hair dye.  
"Wait!" Wren gives a giggle, then throws in a box of neon colored condoms, "For me!"

Once the lady had rung it up and Hermione looks in her purse for her wallet, the cashier looks from Wren on her cell to Hermione, "You look exactly like Hermione Granger"  
Hermine looks up and smiles, "I get that alot"  
The cashier warms up a bit, "Well if I were you i'd be playing that card...totally going into Saks fifth avenue and putting it on the tab"  
Wren looks up excited, "Wait she can...I mean that Granger girl can do that!"

The girl look goes into a gossip face, "Yeah, the Malfoy name can get anything here in New York...their name is their credit card. Most of the time they don't even have to pay for it. Lucky bitches"  
Hermione looks nervous as she looks through her purse. She trys to make it less obvious that she was holding a chanel bag and looking for a chloe wallet. She slowly pulls out a fifty dollar bill, instead of bringing out her hundred dollar bills.  
Wren covers for her, "Isnt that your last fifty...Sarah"  
Hermione hands it over to the chasier. Then turns toward her cousin, "Yeah...I've been working the poles so its all good."

(The buttons on my phone are worn thin, I don't think I knew the chaos I was getting in- Why by Secondhand serenade.)

Hermione sits there. In her childhood bedroom sitting room. It was dark as she stares out into the night. Her french doors open. The same doors Draco had gone through to get her back.  
His words echo in her head over and over.  
'No Mione, I want children, but I mean it is just┘just early were not even married yet'

She waits in the quiet as Wren was off in her actual bedroom. Doing God knows what.  
She waited for the test...her nerves on end. Slowly promising to herself that if she weren't she'd be cautious. She'd care more. She wouldn't slip again. She still had to finish school. She still had the wedding. She also had the album...

Then again, a baby wouldn't be so bad. She remembered the ghost like image from a few nights ago. It haunts her just like a ghost. Sometimes she can hear a baby giggle.  
Other times she hears pitter-patter. Yet, it could be her nerves worried over the tests result. She looks at the pictures of her and Draco. There wasn't much light but enough from the moon, it glimmers and for a second inthe reflection she thought she saw a whisp of blonde hair.  
It was her imagination. She thinks of a minature Draco.

A baby that will cling to her, and probably have the Malfoy smirk down and packed right from the womb. A Baby who will be fed with a silver-spoon. Her baby. One that will like to play with his food, heaven forbid that his father still does to this day. One that will love story-time beacuse his mother loves books. One that will excell at anything he trys.

Then, she thought of a minature of her self...a girl.  
A little girl that will no doubt have Draco's features. Her mother's brain. She will like the rain like her mother. Want to be with her parents when it storms. Make funny faces for no apparent reason, like her father. One that will read a book and color in it, like Hermione used to do. A girl that is as mixed and beautiful as they come.

Babies...wait. Babies....no. Babies...maybe. Babies...ready? Babies...are you there? Babies...imaginary or holding my hand? You make it hard to smile beacuse you make it hard to breathe.

She changes thoughts once again. Afraid to get excited and hopeful and forget what she had at stake.  
Her career. Her medic career. Had she even thought it over? It's what she wanted since....forever. Then why did she sign the record deal?

Oh crap....the record deal. It was so simple when she was stupid and in love. Now she was in love, stupid and...getting smarter. She admitts to herself she wished she could have stayed stupid. Ironic coming from a bookworm.

A tear rolls down. The wedding. Right now, more then anything she wanted Draco with her. To tell him that she...he...they might have just made something together. They had possibly made a baby. She was nervous though. She knew he would make a great dad, there was no doubt. However, he had told her he wanted to wait...

Now, she wasn't so sure. What was she supposed to say, 'hey Draco, I know you wanted to wait till after we were married. So since were getting married in four months, how about 5 months till the baby comes'  
She knew he was possesive. It was probably beacuse he didnt want to share her with kids yet....typical Draco.

She looks at her phone, starts to dial. Then closes the phone. Another deep breath. She dials again...then hangs up and turns her phone on silent. Alone with herself again, she lets out a sob.

Wren comes in and is laughing, holding a cup of yellow liquid and a stick out the top of it, "Hey Mione I got a joke for ya"  
Hermione wipes her eyes and asks, "What"  
Wren contiues, "Why can't witches have babies?" Hermione blinks.  
"BEACAUSE THERE HUSBANDS HAVE HOLLOW-WEENIES!" She keeps cracking up laughing. "Get it? beacuse...halloween....witches?"

Hermione stares at her, that was lame...however her nerves are dying.  
Wren sips the yellow liquid.  
Hermione looks disgusted.  
Wren laughs, "Its apple juice!" she giggles.... "Ha! you totally thought I was drinking your pee!"

Hermione gets up, "I think we should go check mine"  
Wren follows, "doodadoodadoooooo"

Hermione walks into the bathroom and grabs the stick. She sits on the toilet and closes her eyes. Wren walks in, "So"  
Hermione looks up, "I'ts positive"  
Wren jumps up and down and then does a dance, while Hermione looks petrified.  
Suddenly Wren makes a clumsy move and ends up bumping over a pink box. She picks it up. Suddenly her face goes serious.  
Hermione looks up and has tears in her eyes...

Wren looks at her cousin, "Yeah...Houston we have a problem..." there was no joking in her voice. So not like Wren.  
Hermione wipes the tears, "What do you mean"  
Wren looks up and bites her lip, "This isn't your pregnance test. Yours was in a blue box"  
Hermione looks at the other one on the other counter. She had thought Wren had moved it. She guessed not. She grabs it and looks at it. Negative. Not pregnant.

Hermione lets out a giggle....thank God. She looks at Wren, "Then whose test is that"  
Wren looks at it then to her cousin, "mine..." she had taken it as a joke, now she was screwed.

(Dad come find me...I'm in aisle sixty-nine right next to the tampons and condoms! Dad...PLEASE!- jordangarnett1 at youtube.)

Hermoine walks into Draco's apartment at 3am. Glad to be back. After spending the weekend with Narcissa and then at her old home. It was like a re-start. More protection, and more persepective. Her grades, wedding and album came first instead of having fun. She looks around the apartment. Same ol same. She whistles, "Joey"  
Theres silence. She wonders if Blaise had taken him for a walk or just got tired of sitting and took him home with him.  
Suddenly out of the dark came a big blob of lard with fur.

Hermione smiles, "Hey buddy..." she rubs his ears and smiles, "How about breakfast"  
The dog wags his tale and waddles from side to side. She slips off her hills and walks into the kitchen. He follows.

She fixed herself a bowl of fruit loops and watches Joey eat a bowl of leftovers. She looks at her planner. "Well Joey, If I have to go on a diet....so do you"  
Hermione looks over and sees the dog moving his bowl across the floor as he trys to get every bit of kibble he can. She grabs a doughnut and lifts it like a toast, "Here here buddy! I'm with you." She takes a bite.

She couldn't sleep. She starts some wedding details. Then finishes the seating arrangements. Then finishes the orders of food. She starts some music lyrics...then puts it away. Nothing came to mind.  
She starts to study, gets a few assignments done. Then suddenly she feels sleepy.  
5am.  
she closes her eyes.

A kiss came to her neck. She opens her eyes. It was blurry and half dark and half light. She looks up and licks her dry lips. Her hair in her face. Draco is behind her. He whispers, "Have you slept at all"  
She squints, "What time is it?"

He kisses her forehead and shushes her. Wrapping his arms around her, "You need to go to bed"  
She opens her eyes. She hope he didn't mean he wanted nookie. She wasn't in the mood right now.  
In fact she hadn't given it any thought if she should tell him about the whole pregnancy scare. It was negative....why would she tell him? More importantly...how would he react?

She takes a deep breath.  
He starts to rub her shoulders. "You okay"  
She decided to lie. "Yeah..." she lets out a yawn and stretches. "I'm just...tired"  
He smirks and gets close to her ear, "What has kept you busy this time?" He means that sincerly. Hermione always found something to do when he was gone.

She takes a deep breath, "Wren came over and wanted to goof around so..." she looks at the sun rising over the city, "We went to a drugstore and bought a bunch of crap and then stayed up"  
He lets out a deep laugh, "What type of crap?" She smiles and bites her lip, she was going to tell him. He thought she wasn't going to answer. So he says, "The trip was crazy. My friend Ricco had his kids call every five minutes....annoying kids really. So what did you buy?" he walks towards the large fridge.  
Hermione frowns, "Well anyway we bought a bunch of liqour and then played with dolls..."

He turns and drinks out of the carton of oarnge juice, "Dolls?" Hermione shrugs, "You know Wren"  
"Isn't she the girl who went to jail for swimming in some fountain"  
"Yep, she was drunk"  
"Oh, well lovely...get arrested? Or do anything your not telling me"  
How about pee on a stick to find out if you knocked me up?

"Nope, just hung out....same ol same"  
He kisses her cheek, "You should head to bed, I'm going to take Joey for a walk"  
She nods and walks away down the hall then into the bedroom. She hits the sheets and hears the door close behind them.  
She closes her eyes. Hoping sleep will find her. The nerves have made a comeback. However she has come to one relization. Joey is her only child for now. Also it hits her that Wren is pregnant.  
Wren a mum?  
Hermione's head suddenly hurts. She closes her eyes. She needed some sleep.

(Unspoken)

In this corner of my mind. I write a story that is not like its kind.

Magic and spells find my heart.

This lie that will tear you apart.

A lie that destroyes like Lye.  
Unspoken words go bye.

Unspoken.

Unspoken.

Deep in the cranny of my soul.

Theres my pink heart turning to a dark black coal.

Unspoken.

These words I know exsist, they are lost in my misdt.

unspoken.

Dare me to do anything. Like a childish game.

Truth is what scares me, for these words stay the same.

unspoken.

Take my leap of love towards you as a token.  
For these words are to be.  
spoken.

(silent)

Her class was longer, however for the first time in this subject she had all the answers right. The reproductive organ lessons and then sexual intercourse 101.

Her professor asked people, and they would blush. Hermione raised her hand and answered all of them. Of course she knew all of them.

It would end up in a tabloid by monday. Come on , desperate medi-students looking for a good buck so they can afford cable and mac and cheese and beer. She could see it now, 'Malfoy Bride not only educated in wealth.' or 'Malfoy Bride wasn't in playwizard for nothing.'

She takes a deep breath. Closes her eyes. Deep breath.

She looks down at the paper.

She needed to get used to the tabloids.

(At least I can fit in my dress now.)

She looks at herself. Her hands go to her chest. The lace cascades to her body like a diamond does to her delicate skin.

This was it. The dress.

She never believed there was a fairytale dress. It was some stupid rumor she thought a bride made up. She didn't want to be some cliche bride...

But this dress....this dress was amazing. Like It was made for her. The lace comes from her corset down to her train. It was a princess cut dress and she really did feel like a princess.

Her mother stares, "You look beautiful."

She turns, "Really?" She looks at her mother, "Beacuse I feel like...like I'm going to be causing a commotion...you know like every one will stare at me." she lets out a laugh.

Her mother takes out a long cathedrial veil and places it on her head. "Your going to be the center of attention for a long time."

Hermione turns and looks back in the mirror. "You mean...I havn't been?"

(ha!)

Author's note: That's it. Btw, unspoken was written by me! No copyright. 


End file.
